Grey Is Better
by kevin1984
Summary: Answer to Coastalfirebird Challenge: Cliche idea, Harry dies before his time and his grim reaper sends him back one last time to do everything right. Expect weasley bashing, Dumbledore Bashing Harry/Daphne/Hermione soul-bond Fic. More details inside
1. Chapter 1

**Answer to Coastalfirebird my co-writer for Animagi Fury Death Challenge**

**Challenge Criteria**

Harry has to have died before his time it can be anywhere between books 5-7

His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:

1. Kill Voldemort

2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)

3. Fall in love with Daphne Greengrass

4. And save as many students as he can, except for a main character of your choosing i.e.: Cedric.

His soul mate is Daphne Greengrass and Ginny was dosing him with love potion, and her with repulsion. How this is achieved is up to you (use of Dobby or another elf is okay).

Lastly emancipate himself from the Dursley's before the start of sixth year

You may do with Ron what you will, but Hermione must remain his friend.

Dumbles is at your disposal to be good or flat out debauched.

**Grey Is Better**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Chapter reposted after being proofread by my new Beta Hawk Wood.**

**Unknown Location**

Harry looked around. He was in some sort of waiting room. He looked down at himself and saw he was dressed in a white gown. At first he thought he was in a hospital as that is what the waiting room reminded him of. However he noticed that he was the only one there. He noticed a reception like area and decided to investigate where exactly he was.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am, please?"

The receptionist looked up, then just glared. She sighed, and filled in a form before handing it to him.

"Jenny isn't going to be pleased with you, young man. Last time you came here she almost lost her job. Take a seat over there and I will let her know you're here."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs, he noticed some magazines on the table and some leaflets entitled Life in The Afterlife. Looking at the leaflet, he began to realize he was dead. He laughed to himself.

"_Oh well, sucks to be in the wizard world at the moment. Serve them all right."_

A fairly slim girl, with shoulder length black hair and piercing grey eyes walked up to him. Harry would say in any other circumstance, she was rather cute, however her eyes glared at him and almost made him soil himself.

"You again? This is just great! Why me? Oh God! I hope the boss doesn't fire my arse. Well come on, let's get this over with. Again!"

Harry did not want to upset her anymore then she was, so he just followed her into her office. He closed the door behind himself and took a seat in one of the chairs opposite the desk. Harry watched Jenny sit down then leaned back in her chair, with her fingers together. She carried on glaring at him.

"Do you hate me Harry? Is that why you insist on making my life a living hell? I was almost fired last time you were here. You, being my first charge and all. Please, Harry, explain why you hate me so?"

Harry looked at the girl in front of him. He was rather confused, he had never met her before. She was certainly his age, but he was certain she was not a fellow student. Plus he never interacted with muggles at his aunt and uncle's house. Still he could see the worry in her eyes, he felt sorry for the poor girl. However he had no idea what for. He decided to try find out what was wrong.

"Excuse me, but you must be mistaken. I've never met you before now, I realise that I'm dead, so I am guessing you're my guardian angel or something. Which for the record, I'm rather grateful for. After all, I would rather have you watching over me than some old biddy."

Jenny smiled, however her glare was still there

"Don't you dare try flirt your way out of this Harry James Potter, you may have the girls down there jumping through hoops for you, but I'm something completely different. Beside I doubt you could keep up with me, if you get my drift."

Harry gave her his trademark grin. "I am sure I can try, at least."

He screamed as he put his hands to his eyes as he was sprayed with something by Jenny.

"That's what happens when my clients try to get fresh with me. I might be a cute attractive girl, Harry, however, that won't stop me damning your arse to the pits of hell if I ever see you again. Maybe when it's your time to die then we can hook up, but according to my file, that's a long way off yet. Now let's see why you're here. Goddamn it, him again? Honestly, what do you see in that jealous prick? He's responsible for two of seven of your deaths, actually two and half, but still."

Harry looked at Jenny confused "Who?"

Jenny looked up, "My god, you're clueless, aren't you? No one would believe you are the son of the most brilliant witch of her generation. Your so-called friend, some git known as Ronald Weasley. According to your file, he pushed you down the stairs when you were talking to someone you shouldn't have. More on that later. Now lets see, your first death was due to the beating of your uncle at age 5, this I don't blame you for, after all you were a toddler. You were so cute when you came to me the first time, I almost didn't want to send you back."

Harry blushed and allowed her to continue.

"Second death, you were hit by one of the chess pieces in your first year. Again, you can blame Weasley, he failed to see you in trouble from the white queen. Your third death was being eaten by the Basilisk. I must ask, what is it with you and getting yourself in life threatening situations?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and allowed Jenny to carry on reading down the file,

"Fourth death was you having your soul sucked out by a Dementors. We had real problem finding you that time, as your soul was somewhere else. Fifth was being burnt by the dragon in your first task. Your sixth death was most interesting, overdosed on love potion and lust potion by one evil little bitch named Ginny Weasley and again, her no brain brother, and finally your seventh death, your little fall because you were talking to someone that Ronald didn't want you to."

Harry couldn't believe it, the people who he thought were friends had betrayed him. What really upset him was Ginny had been dosing him with lust and love potion, which meant none of his feelings for her were real, but all fabricated. Harry shook his head.

"What about Hermione? Is she betraying me too?"

Jenny flipped through the file before smiling. "No she seems genuine, and even if she wanted to betray you she couldn't. Her life debt would be immediately activated."

Harry looked at Jenny Confused. "Life debt?"

Jenny sighed. "Why me? Look you live in the wizarding world not me. A life debt is formed when you save someone from a life-threatening situation. In theory she owes you two debts. One for the troll in your first year, and one for the Dementor attack in your third year, however only one debt can be owed at a time. Now enough on Miss Granger. Let us get back to why you're here, and how we can make sure that you don't return until you're a happy old man with a long white beard. As this is your last chance, the rules change. Instead of sending you back without any memories, this time you will have all your memories right up to your seventh death. This will give you an advantage in making sure you get everything right this time. Now according to this file your first task is to find your soul mate. According to the records, her name is Daphne Victoria Greengrass, Slytherin house, I believe. Nice looking girl too. Here's a photo of her."

Harry took the photo and looked at it. He had to admit, Jenny was right, she was very easy on the eyes, Flawless skin, blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Harry was beginning to think maybe everything in his life wasn't so bad."

Jenny looked over the file at Harry looking at the photo.

"You approve then? Well that's good news. Now according to your file, she was the person you were talking to, when Ronald pushed you down the stairs. The reason for this is because Ronald has been told that he is to make sure you have no female company. In theory, you were not even meant to meet Hermione, that red headed moron has done everything he can to make sure you two stayed apart. All because your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has a marriage contract drawn up between yourself and the Potion Bitch. It seems he was hoping you would die in your fight against Voldemort, allowing him to sweep in and steal your victory, becoming the first light lord to conquer two Dark Lords. Once you were dead, your fortune would then be split between himself and your wife Ginny Weasley. Making the whole Weasley family wealthy once more."

Harry was still looking at the photo of his intended soul mate, and failed to hear everything that had just been said.

Jenny sighed before spraying him in the eye again, causing him to drop the photo and pay attention.

"Now seeing how you weren't listening before, I will say it again, this time in less detail. Now, one you find your soul mate. The sooner you kiss her the better. A soul bond will protect you from all mind control and potions, meaning you would render the little potion bitch helpless. Two, you are not to trust the following people on this list.

Harry took the list and read down it. He could understand all the names being present, however he thought one name was missing.

"Excuse me Jenny, what about Professor Snape?"

Jenny opened the file again and flicked through it. "According to this, he's trustworthy as he's one of your godfathers."

Harry's eyes widened, he then laughed. "Good one Jenny, you almost had me there."

Jenny looked up and glared, she wasn't smiling. "It wasn't a joke Harry. Severus Snape is your godfather, I would think that Dumbledore would have wiped his memory of the information though, after all, Dumbledore hates a puppet with free will."

Harry ignored the last comment, he could not believe that the one teacher who has made his Hogwarts years hell was his godfather. He seriously needed to wake up quick. He started to pinch himself.

Jenny looked up confused. "Still think your dreaming, do you? Well you can stop with the pinching as you're not dreaming, now where was I? It also says here that Sirius was not supposed to die, so that is some good news for you, However you can't save Cedric, also you have to allow Voldemort to take some of your blood from the graveyard in your fourth year. So no killing him in the graveyard or you will have his grim reaper ringing me up, having a go. Anything else according to your file you can change. So to sum it up you have a hell of a lot to do. Now where to put you back. How does just before your third year sound? Just when you're staying in the Leaky Cauldron, that will give you time to visit Gringotts so you can discover a number of interesting things from the Goblins, making you want to trust Dumbledore less."

Harry nodded. And then took some documents from Jenny. He looked at her confused.

Jenny sighed. "Standard issue contracts, just explaining this is your last chance, and if you fail then there are no other chances and you will go straight down."

Harry's eye widened, at the implication of him failing, however he did have an advantage in that he had all his memories of everything that had happened. He was going to make sure he did not fail this time around.

Once the contract was signed Jenny took it from him and walked around the desk towards him. She sat on his lap much to the surprise of Harry, he noticed her eyes glaze over.

"Well I guess we could have a little fun before I send you back. You game?"

**One hour later**

Jenny straightened her robe out and fixed her hair. She turned to see Harry getting dressed. She smiled.

"Well I must say, Daphne is in for a world of pleasure when you get her in the sack. You almost wore me out, no one as ever been able to do that to me before. Just hope Daphne won't mind sharing when it is your time to die. I will be wanting seconds after this. Now close your eyes and I hope that I will not be seeing you too soon, Harry Potter."

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry opened his eyes, he got up and looked in the mirror. He was back in his body and it seems Jenny had sent him back to the beginning of his third year. He looked to the bed to see all his school books had already been bought. The memories of what had happened the night before came flooding back. Yesterday he had blown up his aunt and had ran away to the Leaky cauldron, where he had been met by the Minister of Magic and given a small dressing down about him being out on his own. His whole message had seemed confusing, but now Harry knew what he was talking about, after all he had already lived through it. He looked to the clock to see it was just after nine. He was determined to get everything done today, as he knew Hermione and the Weasley's would be here tonight. Suddenly Harry growled. He had an opportunity to grab that bloody rat early, and this time he wasn't going to fuck up.

**Gringotts**

Harry walked into the bank, and quickly made his way towards one of the Goblins at the desk. He could see the Goblin was frowning at him.

"Excuse me, but I would like to speak to someone regarding my account, here at Gringotts. The name is Potter."

The Goblin stood up. "Follow me Master Potter, we have waited ages for you to come into the bank on your own. I will take you to your account manager as he has a number of things to discuss with you."

Harry followed the Goblin to a door with his House crest on it. He waited while the Goblin knocked on the door then opened it.

"Griphook, I have Master Potter here, he wants information on his various accounts."

Griphook smiled. "Finally! Show him in please."

Harry walked into the room before taking a seat in front of the desk. His eyes widened at where he had seen this particular Goblin before.

"Excuse me, aren't you the Goblin that showed me to my vault the first time?"

Griphook nodded. "Indeed I am, Master Potter. Forgive me but I could not say too much then as you had someone with you, someone who would have reported what I said back to your magical guardian. Every time you have entered this bank I have tried to grab your attention, only to find that you were surrounded by people who were loyal to the old fool. You see, what I have to tell you as a lot to do with the meddling old man. For instance, were you aware that Dumbledore was paying money to your guardians for looking after you?"

Harry shook his head. "If he was then not a single penny was spent on me. I have gone through life with hand me downs and other second hand goods. Just how much was he paying them per month?"

Griphook opened a huge book and ran his finger down the page. "According to this he paid them 10,000 galleons which is roughly 100,000 pounds in your currency."

Harry eyes widened the Dursley were receiving 12,000 pounds each year for looking after him. He shook his head as he was too disgusted to even comment.

"Has Albus Dumbledore withdrawn any other money from my vault?"

Griphook nodded. "I am afraid so according to the records he has taken out the sum of 1,000,000 galleons which was placed in a vault under the name Phoenix, also 50,000 galleons has been removed each year from your vault to one in the name of Prewitt, this was so that a contract written up between yourself and one Ginny Weasley could carry on being enforced. Also 10,000 each year as been moved to a vault in the name of Ronald Weasley since you started at Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head again. "Is there anyway to recover all this? I haven't authorized a single one of these transactions."

Griphook smiled. "Had you asked me that last year, Master Potter, then I would have told you no, however since you have turned thirteen you are now eligible to take up your place as the head of the Most Noble Ancient house of Potter, as you are the last heir to the line. In doing so you will be seen as an adult in our world and be responsible for all your own accounts. This includes contracts as well. Dumbledore would be immediately removed from being your magical guardian, however he would still hold your seat in the Wizengamot as you are not allowed to take that until you are seventeen. By taking your place as head of the Potter family you will also be exempt from the Ministry under-age magic laws, however this also means that you will be able to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law for breaking any."

Harry smiled. "Then I wish to take up my the position as my head of house."

Griphook nodded and pulled out several documents, which he placed in front of Harry. He then handed him a item that Harry was all to familiar with from his fifth year, a blood quill. He scratched the back of his hand as the memories of 'I must not tell lies' filled his mind. He vowed that this time he would make the old toad pay, if he was put in that position again. He quickly signed all the documents as quickly as he could as he wanted the pain over and done with quickly. Once all the documents had been signed. Harry watched Griphook file them away. A small box then appeared on the table. Harry opened it up to find a small ring. He placed it on his finger and then suddenly screamed as he fell to the floor and knew no more.

**A/N: Thanks Again to my new Beta Hawk Wood who proofread this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is Chapter two. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Between Time and Space**

Harry looked around and found himself in a room, he looked down at himself and saw that he was in the white gown again.

"Oh Fuck!"

He turned to see Jenny glaring at him. He noticed she didn't look too pleased and was standing next to some sort of elevator which had a huge arrow above it pointing down.

"Look it is not my fault. How was I suppose to know a ring would kill me."

Harry looked to see Jenny trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly she burst out laughing, and the room turned back into her office. Harry quickly spun around to make sure the elevator was no where in sight. He turned to see Jenny still laughing.

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't resist it. Don't worry your not dead, you have just come back as I seemed to have overlooked a view things. I blame you for that distracting me from my work."

Harry held up his hands "Hi you are the one that jumped me remember,. I can't help it if you find me irresistible can I."

Jenny looked up from Harry's file.

"My, my someone is full of themselves aren't they. Well enough about what happened before, your here so that I can go through with you a few more details. One of the things I forgot to mention to you was that your magical core is blocked, well was blocked until you put on the Potter ring. It's magic shattered all the blocks on your core, at present down in the mortal world, your putting on an amazing light show for the Goblins, as excess magic that you haven't used is being released in waves after waves. Now according to this with your core now unblocked, you will be able to use your brain more academically. Which means Mister get out of divination and care of magical creatures, and opt for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, both classes which your soul-mate will be taking as well. Also you thought you were powerful before, well you have seen nothing yet. Now your core is unblocked you will be able to use all your power instead of the 10% that old goat had left you with. You are also a animagus and has a unique form in that you are a phoenix with the powers of a Basilisk."

Harry's eyes widened he could transform into a Phoenix but use the powers of a Basilisk. Harry wondered if the mixture of Fawkes tears and the Basilisk venom from the fang had caused this strange hybrid transformation. He carried on as Jenny continued reading his file.

"Well I believe that is it. I would offer you another round of love making, but we seem to be out of time. Your just about to wake up. Hopefully I will see you in 200 years or so. If not then you know where you will be going."

**Gringott Medical ward**

Harry wanted to say something, but suddenly found himself awake and laying in a bed, he looked to see that he was I some sort of bubble. He could see several Goblins looking in from the outside pointing and talking to one another. Harry felt like an animal in the zoo being stared and pointed at. He noticed one of the Goblin touched some symbol on the wall and the bubble vanished.

"Well I must say Lord Potter you gave us all quite a shock. Never have we seen such a sight as what we witnessed a few hours ago. It seems you had several illegal blocks on your core that shattered when you placed the Potter ring on your finger. For the last hour your body as been expelling excess magic that your body contained from being blocked. It also seems your magic as healed you of all your other problems, for example. How is your vision?"

Harry looked around and saw that he could see everything clearly. It was then that he looked to his bedside table to see his glasses resting on them.

"I don't need glasses anymore."

The Goblin nodded "Indeed. It seems your magic as corrected you vision. You also now have the body of a proper thirteen year old, you are no longer just skin and bones anymore."

Harry got up and looked into the mirror, the Goblin were right he did look a lot better. Harry wondered if anyone would know that it was him when he appeared in the alley. He turned to the Goblin and saw him holding a jar with what look like a black cloud swirling around in it.

"What the hell is that?"

The Goblin placed the jar down at the side of the bed. "That Lord Potter is a fragment of the Dark Lords soul that was latched onto your scar. It had been draining your magic for years, trying to sustain itself."

Harry eyes widened. "He wondered if Dumbledore was aware of what was hidden in his scar in the last time line. It would explain a hell of lot especially the lack of training he received, however before he could come to a conclusion on the matter he needed to investigate it more.

"Did you find anything else strange while examining me?"

The Goblin shook his head. "Apart from the horcrux and your core being blocked nothing else was discovered."

Harry picked up the jar containing the soul fragment and held it up to examine it closely. "So this is called a horcrux?"

The Goblin shook his head. "No Lord Potter that is a soul fragment, the horcrux is what it was latched onto, in this case your scar. A horcrux is a item that a witch or wizard as stored a piece of their soul within. The ritual to create a horcrux is very dark and very dangerous. Normally a innocent is sacrificed. Once the victim as died the soul of the one using the ritual splits in two allowing them to place a piece of their soul in an item. This then makes the witch or wizard immortal because even if their body was destroyed, part of the soul would still remain allowing them to come back."

Harry nodded suddenly he dropped the jar and the soul fragment shot off in the direction of the vaults. Harry watched the Goblin eyes widened.

"What the hell? Sliphook see where that soul fragment is going. I have a funny feeling that it is trying to join up with it's other half. Inform me of the vault it stops at. Maybe we will find another one of these blasted objects."

Harry tried to apologise but the Goblin held up his hand. "There is nothing to apologise for Lord Potter in fact you might have done us a favour., it is an offence to store such an item in a vault and if I am correct then we will discover another horcrux in this building."

Harry got out of bed and began to began to get dressed he had just finished when the Goblin known as Sliphook returned carry a see through box, and inside was a golden cup surrounded by a dark green aura.

"We found it sir. The soul fragment was found floating outside the Lestrange vault. When we opened the door it immediately flew towards this cup. It seems your hunch was right sir, this is another horcrux and the soul piece within is the same as the one removed from Lord Potter scar."

The head Goblin face turned red with fury. "Remove half of the Lestrange gold from their vault immediately. That will teach them for hiding a object such as this on our grounds."

Sliphook nodded before vanishing from sight with the cup. The Goblin turned to Harry.

"It would seem that the Dark Lord is not truly dead as we all believed the fact we have discovered two of his horcruxes makes me think that he has several more somewhere. Until all of them are destroyed then he will remain immortal."

Harry's eyes widened. Now everything was beginning to make sense. That is how Voldemort had returned from the graveyard because he was not truly dead as he had horcruxes protected him. Harry wondered just how many more of these things Voldemort had scattered around. He then thought back to his second year. The diary, as soon as he had stabbed it with the fang he was sure he had seen a soul fragment vanish from it. Maybe the diary had also been a horcrux.

"Excuse but I believe that I might have destroyed another one of his horcruxes in my second year. He was using a diary to control Ginny Weasley, who released the Basilisk on the school."

The Goblins began to talk amongst themselves. Finally the one who had been leading the rest turned to him.

"Could you show us your memory of the events."

Harry nodded and placed his wand to his temple. Before thinking about his second year. He then found several strands at the end of his wand, he was wondering how he knew what he was doing as he had never done this before. He watched the Goblin place the sliver strands into a bowl and then several of them placed their heads into the bowl. After several minutes they pulled their heads out. The head Goblin turned to Harry.

"Lord Potter you are indeed a great wizard. To kill a Basilisk that large with just a sword is an amazing feat. As for the diary it seems you were correct in your assumptions that it was indeed a horcrux. So we now know that three of them have been destroyed. My guess is that he as made seven as that number is very powerful within our world. The question is now where are the other four? I want you to leave finding this objects to us Lord Potter. We can use the soul fragment we have now to track the rest of them. You have been here almost the whole day, and no doubt you have thinks to buy and do. Griphook as issued you with this."

Harry took the small plastic card from the Goblin. "This is what muggles use though?"

The Goblin nodded. "Indeed. That card links directly to your family vault. You are allowed one because you are the wealthiest wizard in our world. Your family was very wise to invest in the muggle world as all their investments have returned a huge profit. The total amount is on this paper but only when the Potter signet ring is placed on it will the exact amount be revealed."

Harry placed the ring on the paper and watched as black ink began to scribe a figure. He almost fainted at the amount he was worth. 125,000,000 galleons. That was just gold and not taking into account all the land and property he owned as well. He and Daphne were going to have a very comfortable life living on that.

He thanked the Goblins and then left the bank. He gritted his teeth as he came across the family of red heads, who he thought were is friends and family. However he was surprised to see them walk right past him. Harry sighed, it seems his new image had fooled them completely. He quickly made his way into the various shops and bought everything he would need. He then walked into the Leaky cauldron and back up into his room. He was only in there a few minutes before there was a knock on his door. He opened to see Hermione looking at him.

"Oh I am sorry, the bar owner told me that my friend was staying in this room. Forgive me I will leave you alone now."

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter. "Relax Mione it's me Harry."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, however nothing seemed to want to come out. Harry pulled her into his room getting a little squeal from her as he shut the door behind them. He noticed she had withdrawn her wand and was now backed up against a wall pointing at him.

"Who are you? And where is Harry Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione put your wand way. It is me. I have just gone through a few changes that is all. Look I will prove it's me. In our first year I rescued you from a troll, we also stopped our defence against the dark arts professor from stealing the philosopher stone. In the game of chess you played as the Black rook."

Hermione lowered her wand she knew everyone knew about Qurill but only Harry would know about the piece she played in the giant game of chess. She walked up to him, still giving him a confused look.

"Harry what happened to you? You no longer have your glasses, You are no longer skin and bones, you look like a completely different person."

Harry pulled Hermione down to sit next to him on the bed. "I took a visit to Gringotts earlier today, and discovered that someone had placed a number of blocks on my magical core. Once the goblin removed the blocks I woke up to looking like this. According to them my excess magic healed me and changed me into what I was suppose to be, without the suffering from my relatives."

Hermoine bit her bottom lip she knew Harry would never lie to her, but all this seemed a little bit unreal, especially the blocks on his core. Such blocks were illegal in the wizarding world. She noticed Harry looking at her.

"What you don't like the new me? I think I look good without my glasses don't you?"

Hermione bit her lip again. She in fact did think he looked good. In fact she thought he looked hot, but soon pushed that thought out of her head. After all Harry was more of a brother to her then anything else. Damn these hormones.

"You do look good Harry and I do like the new look however I am not sure how anyone else will react, by the way we better go downstairs the Weasley's are waiting for us."

Harry sighed he thought that he should inform Hermione of what the Weasley's were really like, but decided that in time she would see for herself. He helped her off the bed and held her hand as they walked out of his room and down the stairs. He immediately got a uneasy feeling in his stomach when he spotted Ginny giving him the once over. He was going to be more of a target for her then ever now especially with his new look. It was Ron who decided to open his mouth

"Mione why are you holding that strangers hand?"

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Hermione let go of his hand and stormed right up to Ron.

"For goodness sake Ronald, he is not a stranger, it is Harry. He has just gone through a few changes that's all. At first I thought the same as you but he as told me a few things only the real Harry Potter would know. So will you please go sit down and carry on stuffing your face, as that is the only thing your good at."

Harry wanted to crack up at that last comment, but decided not too, however that all changed when Ron opened his mouth again.

"Why don't you shut up, you know it all bookworm.."

Ron never got a chance to finish his sentence, before he was smashed in the face by Harry's fist. Harry watched as the red headed prat flew backwards over one of the benches knocking his dinner plate to the floor. He looked to see Ron getting up blood running down from his nose.

"I am fed up with you keep picking on Hermione Ron. I have put up with it for the last two years. No more. Consider our friendship through. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

Harry watched Molly Weasley stand up brandishing her wand. "Harry how could you? Ron is your best friends and treat him like that. After all we have done for you!"

Harry gritted his teeth he decided to go for the home run. No good beating about the bush as they say.

"Yes I am well aware of what you have done for me Molly Prewitt, creating a contract between myself and your daughter with a bride price of 50,000 galleons to be removed from my family vault to enforce it each year. I am also aware of the stipulation within it about my death. How you would claim 50% of my estate and the old goat would get the other 50%!"

Harry looked to see the surprise written all over her face. However he wasn't done. "The only reason you acted as a family towards me was because you knew you were in for a huge pay out when I tied the knot with your daughter."

Harry noticed Arthur stand up. "Harry do you have any prove of these allegation, as I was not aware of any contract between yourself and my daughter Ginny?"

Harry could see that Arthur was telling the truth. Maybe not all the Weasley's were bad, he decided he would recheck his list when he got back upstairs.

"You are more then welcome to speak to my account manager Griphook at Gringotts Mr Weasley, however now that I have taken up the mantle as Lord Potter then I have voided all contracts and transaction that I had not issued."

Harry looked down to see Ron eyes widened. Harry smiled. "Yes Ron, that is right every single knut that Dumbledore paid you to be my friend is being returned to me. Along with all the gold in the Prewitt vault which your mother as been hiding from all of you. Now if you don't mind I would rather eat in my room then with company who would stab me in the back as soon as my back was turned. Hermione you wish to join me?"

Hermione just stood there shocked at everything that had just happened. She had never seen Harry act like this and to be honest she like this new Harry, now that he had a backbone. She just nodded her head and followed him upstairs, just before Harry shouted out to Tom the bar owner.

"Two specials for room 102, please Tom."

Once Harry and Hermione had walked up the stairs Arthur turned to Molly. "If I find out that what Harry says is true, then your in serious trouble Molly."

Molly gulped, she needed to inform Dumbledore fast, the Harry that had left Hogwarts at the end of his second year was not the one returning for his third year. He was something completely new and that thought terrified her.

**A/N: Here ends Chapter Two. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: This chapter is mainly Harry and Hermione. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Note Hermione and Harry my be a touch Oc but hey that the way it is.  
**

**Harry's Room Leaky Cauldron**

Hermione followed Harry into his room before closing the door. She then stood there and her eyes widened as Harry transfigured a stool and a the bedside table into a table and two chairs.

"Harry, How did you do that? That type of transfiguration is not taught until our NEWT years."

Harry paused what he was doing, he had forgotten that he could use advance spells, and showing them off to Hermione would just make her ask more questions. He decided to carry on for now after all no point going half-way on a job. Once he was satisfied he held out a chair and watched as Hermione walked over to it before sitting down. He could see the Volcano of questions in her mind, just waiting to erupt. He pushed her in before sitting down himself. He looked over to her to see that she was still giving him her famous what are you up to look.

"I know you have a lot of question Hermione, and I will try to answer as many as I can, however there will be few that I can't answer."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Ok fair enough, what exactly happened down there with the Weasley? Were you being serious in what you were saying about Molly and professor Dumbledore creating a marriage contract for you and Ginny?"

Harry looked over to his best friend. "Everything I said down there is true. Today I not only got my core unblocked but also learnt a number of things. Example Ron as been paid 10,000 galleons from my vault every year since we started at Hogwarts, for being my friend."

Hermione looked down she didn't doubt Harry in that statement, after all she knew just how greedy Ron could be. You only had to observe him at the evening feast at Hogwarts to see the greed in his eyes. Hermione shook her head of the thought of Ron at the dinner table, she was about to eat and didn't want to be put off from eating her own food. She was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it and took a the tray from Tom.

"Cheers Tom, could you put it on my tab, and I will pay you before I leave."

Tom shook his head. "No need Lord Potter, your board is all being paid for by the Ministry, food included, so there is no charge."

Harry nodded in thanks then closed the door behind him, he then served Hermione her plate, and sat back down with his own. He noticed Hermione was about to take a bite of food when she paused.

"If your core was blocked, who did it? As I have read that blocking someone core is illegal in the wizarding world."

Harry sighed. "If I told you I doubt you would believe me anyway."

Hermione frowned and slammed her knife and fork down. "What do you mean by that Harry!"

Harry put his own fork down. "You have too much respect for authority figures Hermione. You seem to think everything the say and do is law. Tell me If Snape asked you to get down on your knees and give him head in a detention would you do it?"

Hermione eyes widened at what Harry had just said. "Harry that is so inappropriate to ask especially at a dinner table. But to answer your question no I would not, as I would know that it was wrong to do so."

Harry smiled. "Sorry bad example. Ok try this one. If Dumbledore asked you to spy on me would you do it?"

Hermione frowned. "Of course I wouldn't do it, your my friend Harry, I could never betray you like that."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Then you see my point, just because your asked or told to do something doesn't make it right. Now if tell you who placed the blocks on my core you promise to keep an open mind?"

Hermione nodded. And watched as Harry took a bite to eat before putting his fork down again.

"It was Dumbledore Hermione. My core was blocked by over 90% all I had to use was 10%, same for my academic abilities, he blocked those as he didn't want me being to smart. My whole life as been fabricated by his hands Hermione, I am just surprised I never saw it at the beginning. For example, he knew Molly Weasley would be at King Cross station on my first trip to the platform, I mean what women shouts at the top of her voice filled with muggles every year, and how to get to Platform nine and three quarters, when she has already sent four children to Hogwarts already. Dumbledore wanted me to find Molly because he wanted me to feel loved and part of a family, something he had made damn sure I never had at my relatives. Not to mention it was the perfect way to meet Ron."

Hermoine bit her lip, she didn't want to believe it but everything Harry was saying seemed to make sense. The question was why would their Headmaster do such a thing?

"Ok I can see how all that makes sense about the Weasley's but what logical explanation is there for why the headmaster would want to block your core in the first place. I mean for one thing it is extremely dangerous to do."

Harry sighed it was too early to tell her about his role in the stupid prophecy. He placed is knife and fork down and pretended to go with the just agree with her approach for now.

"I don't know Hermione, although with the contract between me and Ginny, being written the way it was, he must have had some idea that I wasn't going to survive, now how could he possibly know that? I don't remember reading on the back of his Chocolate frog card that he was a seer. The only logical explanation I can come up with was he was planning to kill me off just after I had tied the knot with Ginny, meaning my estate would be split down the middle, just like the contract stipulates."

Hermione shook her head, Blocking someones core was one thing, but then accusing the same person of attempted murder was another. Hermione couldn't believe Dumbledore would kill anyone, it wasn't in his nature, he was all about forgiving, not retribution.

"Look lets change the subject as I can see it is upsetting you a little, how as your summer been?"

Harry knew Hermione was ignoring the whole Dumbledore thing, and no doubt thought he was absolutely off his rocker for accusing the Headmaster of their school for attempted murder. However he again decided to just accept it and carried on with his conversation with Hermione.

"Well, apart from being a slave for half the summer , and then accidentally blowing my aunt , not much, what about you?"

Hermione paused in her dinner, she was well aware how the Dursley treated Harry. After all she had seen the scars for herself, when he was in the hospital bed last year. She had not told Harry she had seen them, as she knew he was very withdrawn about such issues. She could tell that they were not self inflicted though and that made her angry.

"Mum and dad took me to France for the week. We stayed in a little cottage in Monaco. Really nice it was, maybe next summer I could ask them if you could join us. It will get you away from your relatives after all."

Harry shook his head. "You're forgetting about the suppose blood wards around my relatives house, they only work when I am there, as according to Dumbledore they are charged by the the protection in my blood from my mother, I have to be there five weeks of the six otherwise the wards don't charge and my relatives could be in danger. To be honest I couldn't give a flying fuck if anything did happen to them."

"Language Harry! You have changed over the summer. Normally you wouldn't use such language, your normally so polite."

Harry laughed. "That is what Dumbledore programmed me to be Hermione, but I am tired of playing by his rules, besides you only live once" Well in his case seven times but still Hermione didn't need to know that just yet.

Harry got up and walked over to his bed before pulling out two bottles. "Want one WKD, being a adult wizard as it's perks."

Hermione looked down at the bottle being given to her. She could not believe it, Harry Potter was giving her alcohol."

"Are you mad Harry, I am fourteen, your only thirteen, we can't drink this, it is against the law!"

Harry put one of the bottle back in his trunk. "Suit yourself." he then opened a bottle with his wand and took a swig.

"Sweet"

Hermione just sat there not knowing what to do. Her best friend was laying on his bed drinking alcohol, granted it was only a small amount but still he was thirteen in the muggle world this was illegal. Not knowing what to do, She got down from the table and sat on the edge of his bed, she looked to see Harry offering her the bottle again. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she decided to try some. She was surprised that she could hardly taste the alcohol, just the fruit juice it was hidden in.

Harry looked to the ceiling and raised his hand in mock prayer. "Oh my god, Hermione is finally living on the edge a little."

The two of them carried on drinking until late in the evening. Hermione was already planning to stay in at the Leaky Cauldron, as they would be boarding the Hogwarts express tomorrow. She tried to get up off the bed but found her world spinning. She suddenly bust out giggling, causing Harry to stir beside her. He used his wand to do a quick tempus spell. However he suddenly found his wand knocked out of his hand as his best friend rolled onto top of him giggling. He was regretting offering the drink now, as it seems she was totally gone, where he wasn't even tipsy. He noticed she started to trace her finger down his body.

"You know Harry. Your really cute, in fact your damn hot."

Harry tried to push Hermione off him, however that just made her straddle his waist even more. He was sure that Jenny was kicking off in the after life now as Hermione was clearly not part of the plan.

"Hermione you need to get off now, as your starting to act weird. Why don't you have the bed and and I will take the floor as your in no condition to walk to your room."

Harry tried to get out of bed only for Hermione to smash her lips onto his. Harry was really freaked out now, he had no clue what to do. He made sure his arms were stationed at his side, as not to touch anything that could get him hexed.

"Harry why are you not kissing back? Don't you like me?"

Harry knew Hermione was not in the right frame of mind and these question and reactions were just the alcohol talking, however he had to admit that he deserved a medal for ignoring the temptation, sure Hermione was not as hot as Daphne, but she was still good looking, she was girl laying on top of him kissing him, and basically giving him an open invitation to do what the hell he liked. He decided the only best thing to do was to allow her to sleep it off. He swore that he would never offer her Alcohol again. He knew she was not going to get off him on her own, so he grabbed his wand and pointed it her.

"Harry what are you doing?"

Suddenly Hermione fell face down on his chest as she glowed red briefly. Harry seeing Hermione stunned lifted her off himself and pulled the cover down, before tucking her up under the covers. He then transfigured the table into a small camp bed and climbed in before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over him.

**Next day**

Harry woke up to someone poking him, he turned to see a very messed up Hermione looking at him. Her hair was in a complete mess and her eyes were half shut.

"Harry what happened last night? I don't remember much after our dinner, Ah I have such a headache."

Harry sighed before climbing out of the camp bed. "Well you had some WKD and then suddenly went all weird. I assumed you were drunk as you started to come on to me. It got to the point where you kissed me, after that I knew the best thing to do was to stun you, and then let you sleep it off."

Hermione hid her head under the pillow. "Oh how embarrassing, I am really sorry Harry. I have never gotten drunk before."

Harry gave her his trademark grin. "Don't worry about, it is my fault for giving it to you in the first place. I guess I allowed the I am an adult wizard thing to go to my head a little. I will just nip down and get you a hangover cure from Tom, after that you should be ok."

Hermione nodded and fell back onto the bed. She watched the door close. She laid back thinking what could have happened last night. She was at Harry's mercy, yet he had not even attempted to do anything with her. She knew any other boy would have likely taken her there and then last night, but not Harry. She sighed at how lucky she was to have him as a friend.

**Leaky Cauldron.**

Harry walked downstairs to see Tom behind the bar, he was about to walk towards the bar when he noticed a all to familiar rat scurrying across the floor. Harry smiled. Now was his chance. He pointed his wand at the rat and stunned it. He then transfigured a dirty glass into a steel box with holes in it and levitated the rat inside. He then shrunk it down and placed it in his pocket. And whistled towards the bar.

"Morning Tom could I get a hangover cure and order two English breakfast for room 102 please."

Tom ducked under the counter before producing a small vial of liquid. Harry gave him a few galleons and walked upstairs. He opened the door and almost dropped the vial as he walked in on Hermione getting changed. He noticed the shocked expression on her face as she moved behind the screen.

"Harry! You could have knocked?"

Harry quickly turned his back on Hermione, he had gotten a good view of everything, and noticed his friend downstairs had woken up. He tried to think of anything none sexual, Snape doing Umbridge seemed to do the trick, however Harry was going to make sure he wiped that thought straight from his mind.

"You can turn around now Harry."

Harry turned around to see Hermione sitting at the dresser brushing her hair. He quickly placed the vial on the top.

"Sorry about the Mione, I didn't mean to walk in on you getting changed."

Hermione Giggled. "Harry it's ok, besides it was an accident, wasn't like you were trying to spy on me. Is this the cure?"

Harry nodded and watched Hermione down the contents before shaking her head and making a disgusted face.

"Hmm Lovely. I don't think I will be drinking again too soon."

Harry laughed and then walked to his trunk before placing the metal cage inside it. Now all he needed to do was wait for the right time and Sirius would be freed.

**A/N: Ok I thought I would try to add a little realism into the story. Based on teenager today in our world, that is exactly how they would react. Next chapter will see Harry boarding the Hogwarts Express and finally coming face to face with his soul mate Daphne Greengrass.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Ok everyone asking what i am planning to do with Hermione, In my other two stories one she is bashed a little and the other she stays neutral so i thought i would add her to the mix, in this one. However this is not a harem Fic she will have a title just as Daphne will have. Of course it doesn't mean the two girls are going to see eye to eye, expect some serious conflict on the way. Now on to Chapter four. Please enjoy.  
**

**Hogwarts Express**

Daphne Greengrass daughter of Lord Greengrass and Lady Greengrass, stared out of her compartment window. She wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Over the summer she had been having some vivid dreams involving a certain black hair green eyed wizard, who she had admired from afar. Yet he seemed totally oblivious to her interest in him, granted, they were in two Rival houses, but it still didn't stop her from staring at him in class, or looking over at him as he studied in the library doing his homework. She had even made a pass several times at him, and found that he just ignored her. She turned to see her best friend Tracy Davis sitting opposite her. For some reason the train seemed to be really busy this year and all the compartments were full. The only one left was the one they were sitting in now, however they were not alone as a middled aged man seemed to be snoozing in the corner. Daphne had noticed his trunk and guessed he must be a new professor, but that still did not explain why he was travelling on the Hogwarts Express, when he could so easily apparate to Hogsmead and walk from there. She looked over to see Tracy and knew she was worried about her.

"Daphne you have to let him go, It is doing you no good. I mean looking at him in class and in the library is one thing, but dreaming about him is something completely different. You have to accept that he is a Lion and you are a Snake, it is that simple."

Daphne turned from her best friend she knew she was right, Harry Potter was becoming something of an obsession for her, however she couldn't help it, there had alway been some little voice in the back of her head saying that they were meant for each other. Daphne prayed that hopefully this year, he might start taking notice of her. She was not aware that her prayer was going to be answered so quickly as the compartment door opened, revealing Hermione Granger and a mysterious boy with black hair and green eyes, Daphne swore it was Harry but she couldn't tell as he didn't have his glasses on. Still the boy in question did look good and it was clear that he was not a first year due to his size and closeness to Hermione Granger. Daphne frowned at the bushy haired brunette. She had always seen her as competition for Harry's affection, she also had to admit that Hermione had home advantage being in the same house as him and was always hanging off his arm. However it wasn't Hermione who spoke but the boy with her. She blushed as he smiled at her. A smile that she had seen so many times since they had started Hogwarts.

"Excuse you mind if me and Hermione sit here? Everywhere else seems to be full."

Daphne looked over to see the surprise expression on her friends face. Maybe everything wasn't going to be bad this year after all.

"Sure there is plenty of room."

Harry smiled at Daphne he couldn't believe how lucky he was, she was even more beautiful then the photo Jenny had shown him. He sat next to her and watched Hermione sit next to Tracy. It was Tracy who decided to talk first.

"Sorry who are you? As I don't believe I have seen you around at Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled. He wasn't surprised no one knew who he was after all he was completely different to how he use to look. He leaned back in his seat and brushed Daphne arms ever so gently, which caused another blush to appear on his future soul mates face.

"I am not surprise you don't know me actually. I have changed a lot since the summer. Names Harry Potter, well Lord Potter now, as I have recently taken up the mantle of the head of the most Noble Ancient house of Potter. This is my friend Hermione Granger. May I ask what your names are?

Tracy just sat there not saying anything. She could not believe how much Harry had changed in one summer, she come out of her shocked state of mind. "Sorry seemed to space out a bit there. Names Tracy Davis and this is Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin house."

Harry ignored the last line of the statement, he couldn't care what house Daphne was from, she was hot and he could not wait to taste those sweet strawberry lips of her.

"House rivalry doesn't mean much to me, you haven't attempted to hex me or Hermione yet, so I'm not bothered."

Daphne eyes widened, this was not the same Harry she had seen over the last two years. This was a completely different Harry, laid back bad boy attitude, and she had to admit she liked the new Harry. She then frowned as she saw the brunettes eyes on him, she could tell that Hermione was thinking the same thing, as she was, this did not go down well with the Slytherin Ice Queen.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts**

Albus too many bloody titles Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking down at a note he had been sent from Gringotts. It seems that Harry had been busy this summer and had now taken up his mantle as Lord Potter, the note was stating that he was no longer Harry's magical guardian, and that all funds which he had taken from the Potter vault was being returned immediately. He also had In his hand a pile of Ash which once had been a marriage contract. This did not go down well with the headmaster. He was disturbed from his thoughts by his fire place glowing green and a red headed woman appeared in the flames.

"Albus, I need to speak to you urgently."

Albus sighed he was well aware of what Molly Weasley wanted to discuss, no doubt she had been to her own vault to find it empty and the funds returned back to Harry.

"Come through Molly."

Molly nodded before stepping through the flames and into Albus Dumbledore's office. She took the seat opposite him.

"Albus, something as happened to Harry. He looks completely different, not only as his looks changed but his whole attitude has as well. He has already ended his friendship with Ron, he has also taken up the mantle as Lord Potter. The Prewitt vault is now empty, Ron's own vault is empty and the marriage contract is nothing but ash. Arthur as began an immediate investigation into everything. I dread to think what he will discover from the brats account manager."

Albus leaned back in his chair. "Tell me Molly, what do you mean by Harry has changed?"

Molly leaned back in her own chair before crossing her arm against her chest. "Well for start he is taller and not underfed anymore. He no longer needs glasses and his whole attitude as gone from being a nice polite boy who would do as his told, to a rebel bad boy. He punched Ronald in the leaky cauldron, just because he called Hermione a know it all bookworm. I told you we should have started her potion early, she is now all over Harry, and poor Ginny his absolutely distraught."

Albus shook his head, clearly it was worse then he first thought. Obviously his blocks had been broken as that was the only logical explaination for why Harry had changed do much. This would not do, he did not need a puppet with a free will, but needed an obedient child who would do as his told and when his time came to die then he would do it without question. Albus wondered if he should contact Snape and have him brew up some more loyalty potion, but knew that idea was no good, as now Harry wore the potter ring which would alert him that his drink had been spiked. No he would have to come up with something else, he couldn't believe how over one summer things could go so pear shaped.

"Molly leave Harry to me, I am sure I can persuade him to come back under my thumb, and then we can get the marriage contract re-written and have it bounded in blood this time, so that the only way for it to be voided is if one of the party was to die."

Molly nodded and walked to the fire place. "I will see if I can brew a stronger potion for Arthur as I dread to thing what he will do once he discovers everything."

Albus nodded and watched Molly vanish from his office. He the turned and got up to walk into his own room as he knew the students would be arriving shortly for the evening feast.

**Back on The Hogwarts Express.**

Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat, he knew the train would be stopping soon, this time however he was going to be ready for the dementor. He had already withdrawn is wand ready. In the short space of time he had spent with Daphne, he had already gotten to know quite a bit about her, it seemed they were going to get on very well in the future.

Hermione looked over to the interaction between Harry and Daphne, she wasn't sure how she felt when Harry flirted with the blonde, before the summer she had seen Harry had as just a brother, but since last night her feelings were beginning to change towards her best friend. The fact he had seen her totally naked yesterday also added to these new thoughts. She thought she would have been embarrassed by being naked in front of Harry, but found she had felt the exact opposite and bit excited, of being caught by her best friend. The fact they were no longer talking to Ron also helped as now she had a real opportunity to get to know him more personally, however that could not happen if he carried on flirting with Daphne Greengrass.

**After-life**

Jenny sat in her office, pouring herself a shot of vodka. The plan had already gone tits up with the little action of Harry and Hermione last night. She noticed another grim reaper come running in with a file.

"Jenny what the hell as your client done to mine? She was due to be married to a muggle doctor when she left Hogwarts, now her file is changing before my very eyes to Harry James Potter!"

Jenny shook her head, maybe sending him back had been a bad idea, she could have done with him being around here with her, after all they would never be bored. She was till getting over their hour of love making, she had no idea a mortal could be so talented with their tongue. Guess being a Parselmouth does have its perks after all. Jenny looked to her fellow grim reaper before handing her a shot of vodka.

"Sit down, I think were both going to be doing a hell of a lot of drinking this year."

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry was in the middle of a conversation with Daphne when he felt the train suddenly come to a halt. He watched as the compartment lights flicker on and off. He looked out of Daphne's window to see the rain pelting down on the window, suddenly the droplets began to freeze. Harry stood and faced the compartment door, he knew what was coming. He noticed the three girls giving him an odd look. Suddenly the three of them screamed as they saw a skeleton hand slowly beginning to open the door to their compartment. Harry closed his eyes before thinking of the memory of his parents, he then opened them and pointed his wand towards the now half open door. He looked to see the Dementor coming towards him. He gritted his teeth

"Not this time you Bastard. Expecto Patronum!"

Harry's stag erupted from his wand and smashed into the dementor. The force of the impact from the stag hitting the dementor cause it to smash right through the window on the other side of the train. Harry took a deep breath and heard screams as more dementors were driven off the train by his stag. Once the coast was clear Harry saw the stag turn towards him and bow before it vanished into thin air. He suddenly turned to see not only the girls looking at him wide eyed but Professor Lupin was also looking at him with awe. He suddenly fell back on the seat and dropped his wand. He noticed Daphne had immediately wrapped her arm around him and saw Remus breaking off a piece of chocolate.

"Eat this Harry. Your feel better in no time."

Harry nibbled on the chocolate and laid back failing to realise that Daphne still had her arm around him. He closed his eyes briefly, and then saw Remus leave the compartment.

"I am sure your be fine in these three lovely ladies hands Harry. I need to go have a word with the driver."

He left the compartment and walked down the train mending all the broken windows that had been caused by the dementors fleeing the train. He could not believe he had just witnessed Jame's son cast a patronus. The fact it had a define shape also made it that much more impressive, as must adult wizard could only manage a simple mist shield, never before had he heard of any third year being able to perform the charm. He was looking forward to teaching Harry, this year and wondered what other surprise the son of prongs had up his sleeve.

Back in the compartment Daphne was holding Harry in her arms, stroking a few strands of his hair gently. She couldn't believe how soon her prayer had been answered for him to notice her. Just him being in her arms felt so right as if it was meant to be. It was only Daphne and Harry in the compartment now as Hermione and Tracy had left to get freshened up as they would be arriving in Hogsmead soon. She looked down at his peaceful face, and gently run the tip of her finger over his famous lighting bolt scar that had made him an icon in their world. She didn't know what made her do it, by she leaned down and was about to kiss him, when the compartment door was opened revealing Hermione hands on hips looking at them both.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

**After life**

Hermione's Grim reaper was rolling on the floor laughing as she watched Jenny jumping up and down in frustration at how close Harry and Daphne had gotten to kissing. She thought it served her right especially now her own clients future had changed.

"That good for nothing bookworm, doesn't she know how important that kiss is to everything. Once they are soul bonded they would both be protected from Dumbledore and anyone else wishing to cause them harm. Grr"

Hemione grim reaper just looked at her still laughing. "Oh come on you must admit it make interesting viewing. Your client involved in love triangle you couldn't write a better script if you sat down at the table for years."

Jenny frowned. "It is not funny that moment could have made both their lives a lot easier, now they are both going to have to be on their guard against the old fool and his manipulative ways. Anyway what does your file actually say Hermione will be in this little triangle as he only has one title so in theory he can only take one wife."

Hermione Grim reaper looked down her file," According to this she is to become the future Lady Potter and Daphne is to become the future Lady Black, however only Daphne and Harry will have the soul bond."

Jenny grabbed her file and noticed several pages had suddenly appeared. She frowned. "I bet the boss is up there having a good fucking laugh at both of us. Good I hate this job. Why can't everything just stay the way it is suppose too."

**A/N: There you ago another chapter, thought i would balance out the drama with a bit of humour. Hope you like it and will continue to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Apologies reason can be found at the end of the chapter in the ending A/N  
**

**Within Harry's mind**

Harry looked around and saw it was in room, with a huge king size bed in the middle of it, He also noticed one very pissed off Jenny standing by it. He knew she was angry by the way she was standing and the way her grey eyes were glaring at him. Harry sighed

"What did I do this time?"

Jenny moved around the bed and pushed Harry onto it, she then straddled him. "You fucked up again, that's what you did Potter. Thanks to your little escapades with Hermione last night the big boss has decided to change a few things."

Once she had finished saying this she removed her top so that Harry could see her chest. She saw his eyes widened.

"Now instead of you being soul-bonded to Daphne, you are now also going to be bonded to Hermione. Her grim reaper has been giving me an ear full, of how you fucked up her future. Not to mention your little stunt with the Dementor. Not only did your patronus drive off the one attacking you, but sent the whole bloody lot of them flying from the express. I wouldn't have minded if you were on your own, but no, Big headed Mr Potter here decided to show off right in front of three students as well as his defence professor."

While she had been saying all this she removed Harry's clothes and the rest of hers.

"So Mr you have put me in a very bad mood and the only way for me to get rid of this anger is for you to shag me rotten."

Harry's mouth closed and opened like a fish out of water. "I thought your office was a one time thing, besides I'm a lot younger now then I was then. Plus what do you mean that Hermione is now part of the soul bond between me and Daphne? I have only one title, which means I can have only one wife."

Jenny suddenly glowed when the light died down Harry was surprised to see a much younger version of her. He watched her glare intensify.

"There now you have now excuse. And to answer your question, You will have the title of Lord Black when you get older as well, now Hurry up and get to work. I have really missed your unique parselmouth ability."

**Hour later Still in Harry mind**

Harry held Jenny in his arms, he was sure all this shagging was not part of her job description as his grim reaper, but who was he to complain. However something was nibbling at the back of his mind.

"Jenny you awake?"

Jenny opened her eyes, "Hmm Oh fuck, must have dozed off. That's you again making me see stars. Honestly I don't know what is about you but whenever I see you I can't help but want to pull you into the sack and shag your brains out."

Harry grinned at the compliment, however he then turned serious again. "You said that I would have the title of Lord Black, yet the first time I was in your office you mentioned that I was allowed to save him, so my question is this. How can I take the title of Lord Black if Sirius is alive?"

Jenny got out of bed and started to get dressed. "I have no idea Harry. The boss has not told me yet, but as soon as I know you will know. Besides if you hadn't noticed we're actually inside your mind. In future if I need to tell you anything, it will be in here, most likely after our love making but I will tell you anything I find out. You should feel privileged Harry, you're the only client I do this with. Now at present, you're passed out in Daphne's arms after your little stunt with the Dementor. Daphne was about to complete the soul bond when Hermione interrupted her kissing you. It is important that you kiss both girls Harry, as the soul bond will be your ultimate protection from Dumbledore, also for the bond to fully complete Daphne and Hermione will have to kiss as well."

Harry eyes widened, he had watched the interaction between both Hermione and Daphne, and could see from a mile away that the two would never see eye to eye. How the hell was he suppose to get them to kiss each other, when they couldn't stand being in the same room as each other.

"How though? I can see even now that Daphne feels threatened by Hermione and vice versa. "

Jenny got off the bed fully dressed. She turned and winked at Harry. "Should have thought about that before you decided to get friendly with Hermione last night, now I will see you tonight until then have fun."

Harry was about to protest when he suddenly found the room around him vanishing. He suddenly opened his eyes to see Hermione pointing her wand at Daphne. Harry wondered what had happened since he had been within his own mind.

"Hmm Mione, why are you pointing your wand at Daphne?

Hermione turned from glaring at Daphne to look at Harry. "I walked in on Miss Greengrass here trying to take advantage of you while you were out cold. She was about to kiss you without you knowing."

Harry turned to see Daphne biting her lip nervously. He sighed these two were suppose to be his wives, how the hell was he going to sort this one out? He couldn't exactly mention the soul bond as at present the whole thing was still confusing him. Instead he stood up and walked behind Hermione. He place hand on her arm and pulled it down so that her wand was now pointing at the floor.

"Easy Mione, I am sure it was just the spare of the moment thing. After all you can't blame her, I'm rather good looking, maybe I was just too much of a temptation for her." He then leaned and whispered in her ear, "Like I was for you last night."

Hermione shivered at being so close to Harry. Damn these teenage hormones. She could feel her whole body heating up. She quickly pushed Harry from her mind and placed her wand back in her holster before sitting down opposite.

Harry was happy he had defused the situation, after all the last thing he wanted was his two future wives blasting each other to oblivion.

Daphne was wondering where Tracy had got to, as she had left with Hermione but not returned with her. "Hermione where's Tracy?"

Hermione turned and looked at the blonde she was still not happy with her sly move on Harry. "She said that she would be back later as she needed to meet someone, quite strange really she left the girls loo and just wondered down the corridor."

Daphne wondered what her best friend was up to however those thoughts soon left her mind as she heard the most unlikely thing come from Harry.

"Who's up for truth or dare?"

However Harry never got to know if either girl was up for it, as that exact moment the compartment door slid open revealing Draco and his goons.

"Oh There you are Pott... Greengrass what are you doing sitting with Lions?"

Daphne looked into the dark grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. God how she hated the blonde ferret, she hated being in the snake pit, but she would never admit it. Draco ruled the house with an iron fist, even the older years took notice of him. No doubt because who his father was.

"That Malfoy has nothing to do with you. "

Malfoy face grew angry, "What do you mean as nothing to do with me? You know the rules of our house, regarding the associating with other houses especially the lions. Consider yourself summoned to a house meeting tonight, as for you Pott..." Draco eyes widened as he saw the Potter signet ring gleaming on his nemesis finger.

"I mean as for you Lord Potter, I'm looking forward to beating you on the Qudditch field this year. Father just bought the whole team a new Firebolt each, there much faster then your out of date Nimbus 2000. The cup is ours this year."

Harry ignored the comment regarding Qudditch, he didn't care a less if he played this year or not. He had bigger things to worry about then some silly game. However it was how Draco had addressed him that had grabbed his attention, he was about to call him Potter, when he quickly changed it to Lord Potter.

"Frankly Draco I couldn't give a shit about Qudditch this year. If you don't mind me asking what will happen to Miss Greengrass at your little hearing tonight?"

Draco sneered. "If the house finds her guilty of breaking the house rules, then she will be punished. That's how things work in the snake pit Lord Potter."

Harry had a funny feeling just what her punishment would be. If he wanted to save Daphne then now was his chance. He pulled Daphne up glared at Draco before shouting.

"Like hell she will, As Lord Potter I am making the following decree. Daphne Greengrass, and her family are now under the protection of the Most Noble Ancient House of Potter, any deed against them will be considered a deed against house Potter."

Draco just stood there dumbfounded, he watched as a small ring suddenly appeared on Daphne's finger, he gritted his teeth as he watched her smile, and stand up before kissing Harry. What happened next caused Draco to shield his eyes as he was blasted out of the compartment along with his goons, by a wave of pure magical light. He was well aware what had just happened. Harry and Daphne were now soul bonded, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hermione sat in her seat just watching the display in front of her. Her heart immediately sunk, it seems she would never get a chance with Harry now. She had read all about soul bonds and knew they were final. No potion, or magic could break one. When one died the other died. She was about to get up and leave the compartment when the light suddenly reached out to her.

**Unknown Location**

Hermione looked around and wondered where she had been transported too. She realised she was in some sort of office, and decided to take a seat in front of the desk. She suddenly saw a door open up and girl dressed in a white gown walked in carrying a file. Hermione saw her turn to her.

"Blast you were early. Sorry about the wait, did you have to wait long?"

Hermione looked around her and saw no one was in the room but her, so assumed she must have been talking to her.

"Excuse me? But who are you?"

The girls sat behind her desk and smiled. "My name is Athena and I am your grim reaper."

Hermione froze, she wasn't dead was she? Surely the wave of light that had hit her had not killed her. She was trying to work everything in her head, none of this seemed logical to her. She carried on looking over at the girl now looking at her.

"Sorry my grim reaper? How though I am not dead am I?"

Athena shook her head. "No your not dead, but you can blame a certain green eyed wizard for having me to see you before your time. His re-entry back into the time-line as caused several huge changes in his life that has now affected your life. As you are one to ask question first and jump to conclusions, I decided that I should intervene and explain everything to you. The Harry Potter you are with now as died several times, he is on his last chance to succeed in what he was born to do. You most likely have guessed by now that one of these tasks was to find his soul-mate Daphne Greengrass, which he has done now, however and this is where you fit in. Originally he was only supposed to be bonded to Daphne, but due to your feelings and what took place last night at the Leaky Cauldron. The big boss upstairs has decided to throw me and Harry's grim reaper a huge curve ball. You will also now be bonded to both Harry and Daphne in a three way soul bond."

Hermione stood up shaking her head. "That's impossible. Now man can have two wives, not in this country anyway. Its illegal."

Athena sighed. "This is why I decided to intervene. Harry was right when he told you that your greatest weakness was you attitude towards rules. In the wizarding world, it is not uncommon for a wizard to have two wives. For example Harry is not only Lord Potter but he will soon be Lord Black. Meaning he will have two lines. One wife cannot provide for two lines for example. Daphne could not have one child for the Potter line and one child for the Black line. As she will be Lady Black she can only provide a heir for the Black line. You are destined to be Lady Potter, and will be responsible for providing an heir for the Potter line. That way both family lines can carry on."

Hermione was still shaking her head. All this seemed to much. She was to be bonded with Harry and Daphne, forever, the one girl she had feared would be her biggest competition for Harry's affection, was now she was to be her sister wife.

Athena sat looking at her charge. She herself thought it was unfair that Hermione was being thrown into this situation. However her hands were tied as this was an order from the big boss upstairs. There was no way of getting out of it.

"I know it is hard to come to terms with Hermione, but that is the way it is. The sooner you complete the bond with Harry and Daphne, the sooner your attitude will change towards both of them, as the bond will help heal any wreaths between the three of you. Also Harry will need your support in the tasks that he faces soon. He wasn't lying when he said Dumbledore wasn't to be trusted. In fact according to your file, he was going to force feed you love potion so that you would fall for your ex friend Mr Weasley."

Hermione eyes widened at this, never in a million years would she ever think about Ron in that way. Clearly Dumbledore was not only messing in Harry's life, but everyone around him. She was beginning to see the big picture now regarding the contract and blocks on Harry. Maybe even Harry was right about Dumbledore planning his death, what Athena was saying basically confirmed everything Harry had told her last night. She bowed her head, she was angry with herself for not believing him, and decided that she would try find a way to make it up to him. She looked up and cross the desk at her grim reaper.

"So I have to kiss Harry as soon as possible, and I also have to kiss Daphne to complete the soul-bond between the three of us?"

Athena nodded. "The sooner the better Hermione. Dumbledore is already planning something for Harry, like you know a soul bond is the ultimate protection not just for Harry, but for you and Daphne as well."

Hermione nodded. "Ok lets do this."

Athena nodded again before closing the file. "Good luck Hermione and I hope I don't see you until your at least 250 years old."

Hermione watched as she was pulled from the office. She opened her eyes to see Harry and Daphne looking concerned. She slowly sat up. She watched Harry sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness for that Mione, I thought we had lost you."

Hermione scratched her head, was everything she had just seen a dream, there was only one way to find out. She turned to Harry.

"Harry how did you die the last time?"

Harry's eyes widened, he was not expecting that, he nervously fell back into his seat, with a worried Daphne holding his hand.

"How could you possible know that?"

Hermione nodded. Obviously it wasn't a dream and she had been in an office with her grim reaper. "When I was knocked out by the light of your soul bond, I was transported to some sort of office, and meet a girl called Athena, who told me about you coming back and this being your last chance. She said she was my reaper, and that the changes you have caused in this time line as now affected my life for the future."

Harry sighed, he turned to Daphne and could see she was confused by everything that had been just said. He quickly used his wand before sealing the compartment door shut and warding it, so that they would not be disturbed.

"I need you both to listen to me carefully. You more then Mione Daphne, as it seems she has already been given a small insight into what I am about to tell you. This is not the first time that I have come back from the dead. In all I have died seven times and this is my last chance. However being as this is my last chance the rules change. I am allowed to keep all of my memories up to my last death. That is why I knew what was coming, and that is why I was able to drive the dementor off the train, because I had done it before. While I was talking to Jenny my grim reaper, she mentioned a number of disturbing things about people who were suppose to be my friends. She mentioned how the Weasley family were only pretending to be family to me, because they knew of the big pay out that they was in for as soon as I married Ginny Weasley and died. Dumbledore had set up a contract between both me and Ginny to marry, and that in the event of my death then half of my estate would go to Ginny and the Weasley's, while the other half would go to him. Luckily the first thing I did when I returned was visit Gringott and take up the mantle of Lord Potter so that I could void the contract. Another thing that was mentioned to me was that you Daphne was my soul mate, and that my last death was caused, because Ron caught us getting to friendly in my sixth year, and decided to push me down the stairs. You see he was ordered by Dumbledore to keep all females away from me so that nothing could interfere with me marrying Ginny. Originally it was just Daphne that I was suppose to be bonded too, but when I was knocked out like Hermione I was visited by Jenny who informed that the higher powers had decided to change things, and that the soul bond I shared with Daphne would now become a three way bond in which you Daphne would become Lady Black and you Hermione would become Lady Potter. I am guessing by your reaction Hermione that your grim reaper told you this as well?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes she did according for the bond too complete between the three of us, and to protect us from Dumbledore and anyone else who would harm us. I have to kiss both you and Daphne, for the bond to complete."

Harry nodded he turned to see Daphne biting her lip nervously. "I'm really sorry, Daphne but I didn't know if I was allowed to tell you, but how seeing Hermione knows and she is not even part of the bond yet, then you should know as well being you are bonded to me at present."

Daphne shook her head. "I understand everything Harry. Frankly I am not too thrilled about Hermione being part of our soul bond, also I am to too thrilled that I have to kiss another girl, but if this is our future then I don't want to fight it."

She got off her seat and knelt in front of Hermione. Both girls locked eyes with each other and knew that this would take some getting used too, however they both shared the same feelings for Harry, meaning that they had at least one thing in common.

"Well Granger, are you ready?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously and leaned in closer to Daphne. She nodded. Slowly both girls lip drew close together until they were less then a inch apart. The lips suddenly touched each others and the same light that had expelled from her and Harry began to expel from her and Hermione. Finally the light died down and both girls pulled apart. Daphne looked at Harry then gestured for him to go next.

Harry didn't need a second invitation, he sat down next to Hermione, took her into his arms and smashed his lips on her. However this time instead of a wave of light appearing. A golden chain suddenly expelled out connecting all three of them.

**Hogwarts Headmaster Office**

Dumbledore had just finished getting dressed as he knew all the students would be arriving shortly. He had been informed about the dementors entering the train. Frankly he was not very happy with the situation, but knew he had no choice. He knew the Ministry had sent them to patrol the school. He gritted his teeth.

"Blast you Black, why could you not have just gone mad like the others in that place."

He was interrupted from ranting further as soft glow appeared from one of the huge books in his book case. Dumbledore eyes widened as he rushed over to the book case before summoning the book entitled.

**Book Of Bonds**

Dumbledore quickly turned to the last page shouting out loud. "Please no, no no no." He gritted his teeth as in gold scribe was written three names. Harry James Potter, Daphne Victoria Greengrass and Hermione Jean Granger. In even bigger golden scribe was soul bond.

Dumbledore slammed the book shut, he suddenly aged 50 years. He noticed the sorting hat chuckling away on the shelve.

"What's so funny Tom?"

The hat chuckled even more. "Nothing headmaster, only that your entire little scheme for Harry Potter as just gone up in smoke. You should have known that no power in this world could keep two soul bonded destined for each other apart. Had young Potter been allowed to enter Slytherin house then he would have met Miss Greengrass sooner. The fact that Miss Granger is now involved makes it that much more funnier. You've lost Dumbledore. The boy will not die like your plan suggest. This bond is your death warrant."

Dumbledore was filled with absolute anger. Tom was right, everything was ruined. There was no way anything could break a soul bond. All his plans for the boy had gone up in smoke. Damn those Dursley's had Harry not been forced to leave his home, he would never had discovered everything at Gringotts. Dumbledore knew he had to come up with something, the only problem was what?

**A/N Apologies for the lateness of the chapter, this was meant to be posted yesterday, but I got distracted by reading the next Heroes of Olympus book Mark of Athena. Finally finished it last night. What a book if you're a fan of the Percy Jackson series then I advice to go out and buy it. Any way hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Unedited version with lemon and lime can now be found on yourfanficton under my penname Ace1984. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Hogwarts Express**

Tracy was just making her way back to the compartment. She had a secret of her own. It seems her parents had created a marriage contract between the Davis and Longbottom family. Tracy had only found out about it last summer. To say she was not happy was understatement. There was nothing wrong with the Longbottom heir, it was the simple fact that her parents had done this behind her back. She had immediately made contact with her future husband to see if he was aware of the contract. She was surprised to find out that he had known about it since he was in first year, and thought with her being sorted into Slytherin, then there would be problems between them. She found out that he had actually asked his grandmother to try void the contract. It turned out she could not as although she was Neville guardian, his father was still physically alive and held the title of head still. Only he could void it. Tracy had tried to asked him why he could not approach his father about the contract, but hat turned out to be the wrong thing to do. In the end both teens had accepted it and decided that they should at least try to see each other, to see if they could get any spark going between them.

Tracy was amazed just how well the two of them had got on, and soon she could feel herself falling for the Longbottom heir. They had been writing to each other all summer and she thought with Harry and Hermione keeping Daphne company, then she could sneak off and find Neville. Now though she was standing in front of the compartment she had left Daphne in. She opened the door and her eyes widened at what she saw. Sitting on one bench was Daphne who was leaning on Harry's left shoulder and Hermione was leaning on his right shoulder. Both girls were holding his hand. Tracy eyes widened as she spotted the vacant crest rings on both girls fingers. There was only one way that they could have got one of those, but it was unheard of.

The sudden appearance of Tracy walking into the compartment made the three teens sit up, and take notice. Harry noticed the look he was getting from Tracy, and wondered if she had already worked out what had happened. His thoughts were confirmed as he heard the brunette say.

"So all three of you are involved in a soul bond then."

Daphne looked into the eyes of her best friend and nodded. "Draco appeared with Crabb and Goyle, and made a big deal about me sitting with Harry and Hermione. He then told me I was to face the house tonight in a trial for breaking one of the house rules. Harry wasn't going to have that and immediately used his power as Lord potter to place me and my family under his house protection. I wanted to thank him and decided to kiss him. It was then that one third of the soul bond was formed. Harry and I sensed something was missing, we then turned to Hermione and we both started to wonder. So Harry kissed her and suddenly I found myself compelled to kiss her as well. It was then that all three of us felt the bond bind us."

Of course she knew she had lied to her best friend, but she saw no option. She watched Tracy nod then sit down. She had already changed into her uniform like the others. Tracy wondered if they had changed all together in the same compartment, but decided to keep that as a private conversation between her and Daphne. The train whistled sounded as the train slowly started to slow down. All four teens began to gather their stuff. Harry decided that he would shrink everything so it would be easier to carry.

They had just gotten off the train when Harry was approached by Ron. "Harry mate. Have you seen scabbers anywhere. He was not in his cage when I looked earlier."

Harry gritted his teeth, he knew perfectly well where the bloody rat was. Locked away in his trunk under status. There was no way he was going to allow him to escape this year. What infuriated Harry more was Ron was acting like they were still friends. Harry decided to make it perfectly clear to the red head that they wasn't anymore.

"Frankly Weasel, I can't give a toss where you disgusting rodent is. Like I can't give a toss about you. Or did you not hear last night when I said I didn't want anything to do with you or your family. Why don't you go find someone else to bother."

Ron ear began to turn red. Harry knew what was coming. After all he had spent six years with the red headed prick.

"Just who do you think you are? You're forgetting Potter that my family are pure bloods while you are just a half blood. You should show me more respect. Plus what the hell is Mione and that snake doing hanging off your arm? Your betrothed to my sister and there is no getting out of it."

Harry smirked. "Actually Ron had you been paying attention last night you would have discovered that I am no longer Potter, but Lord Potter, and seeing how I am head of a Most Noble Ancient house, and the Weasley are just a normal pure blood family, then I out rank you. As far as Hermione and Daphne hanging off my arm goes, that has fuck all to do with you. The contract between me and Ginny has been voided. It was the first thing I did when I took up the mantle as Lord Potter. So why don't you piss off."

Harry then turned his back on Ron and walked with Daphne and Hermione towards one of the thestral driven coaches. He helped his girls get in before helping Tracy as well. Once all their stuff was loaded on the carriage Harry got in and sat down between Daphne and Hermione. Rubbing both girls in his arms. The journey was soon over and Harry found himself levitating all his stuff of the carriage, he then piled it up with the other trunks and stuff. He had a funny feeling that now he was soul bonded then he wouldn't be staying in Gryffindor house anymore. Harry noticed professor McGonagall was standing at the door, he and his girls walked up to his head of house.

"Potter, professor Dumbledore would like to see you Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass in his office, after the feast."

Harry nodded. "Very well Professor on one condition. You're present. I have discovered a number of interesting things about our headmaster. Things that make me nervous being on my own with him."

Minerva was puzzled by Harry's statement, however she nodded then went off to meet the first years, leaving Harry and his girls to walk into the great hall.

Great Hall

Ginny Weasley sat down next to a few of her friends at the Gryffindor table. She was wondering what she could do now that Harry was aware of the contract. She had been told about it when she was only ten years old. The fact she had been brought up to know everything about him, made the contract not very important in her eyes. She saw him as her knight in shining armour, and was determined they he would be hers. The knowledge that the contract had been voided didn't worry her either, after all there was more then one way to snag Potter. She looked up to see him walking through the door of the great hall. She quickly put some make up on and smiled, however that smile turned ugly when she noticed who was hanging off his arms. Hermione Granger, and some Blonde witch she had never seen before. She had always seen Hermione as her rival for Harry. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette as she saw them pass by her. She was surprised to see Harry walk over to the Slytherin table before kissing the blonde and allowing her to sit down at the Slytherin table. She then watched him lead Hermione over to their table, before sitting down next to her. Her eyes narrowed further as she spotted the two of them holding hands. This would not do, However it was the sound of two owls flying into the great hall that drew her attention away from Hermione. She watched as they both fluttered down and landed in front of Harry. She wondered just what Harry had received.

Harry untied the letters from both owls before thanking them and seeing them fly off. He then opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Lord Potter_

_We at the Ministry would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on your recent soul bond union to Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass. It is very rare for two people to find their soul mate let alone three. We wish you all the best with your new relationship, and hope you and your soul mates will have a long and happy life._

_Your sincerely_

_Mrs Hooks_

_(Head of Records at the Ministry of Magic)_

Harry folded the letter up and then placed it back in the envelope. He then opened the second one, and read it.

_Dear Lord Potter _

_Your Ministry has just informed us about the change in your circumstances. We wish for you too attend a meeting here at Gringotts accompanied by both your bond mates. We have also have received a letter from Lord Black instructing us that he wishes to step down from his place as head and make you the new Lord Black as his direct heir. This will also be discussed at the meeting. Due to your status you are allowed to leave school on house business. We appreciate an audience with you as soon as possible, so that we can put all the changes in place. Also we have made progress with the search for the various objects we discussed this summer, and wish to update you on the progress of this undertaking. This letter will act as a port key, whenever you wish to see us just place the potter signet ring in the space below, _

_We look forward to see you soon Lord Potter, may your enemies fall swiftly by your blade._

_GripHook_

_(Potter account manager)_

Harry showed the letter to Hermione, who read it carefully. Once she had got to the bottom she nodded in understanding. Harry then got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the hall and whisper began. Harry ignored the whispers and handed Daphne the letter. She quickly read it then nodded in understanding. He was just about to return to his seat when the great hall doors opened up revealing the line of the new first years. Harry noticed one of the girls was a splitting image of Daphne and she playing with an odd ring on her finger. Harry suddenly realised it was the same ring he has seen appear on Daphne's finger, when he had placed her under house protection and came to the conclusion that this was Daphne younger sister she had told him about on the Hogwarts express. He looked over to see Daphne biting her lip nervously. It was clear that she did not want her in Slytherin. Harry wondered if there was anything he could do to help. He listened as professor McGonagall read down the list, until she came to Daphne's sister. He watched closely as she placed the hat on her head. He prayed that the sorting hat would do the right thing Suddenly the hat shouted.

"Lord Potter where would you like your ward placed? In Slytherin with her sister or in Gryffindor with you? As both girls are under your house protection the decision is yours."

Harry looked over to see Daphne pleading that he allow her into Gryffindor. He then turned to see the old fool frowning and decided to really piss the old goat off.

"If it's my decision then I ask you place her in Gryffindor."

Harry watched the hat nod in understanding. "Very well Lord Potter. Astoria Greengrass will be sorted into Gryffindor!"

Harry watched the little Blonde walk over to him and seat next to him. He noticed the look Hermione was giving him, but decided that they would discuss it later. He turned to the small blonde to see her looking at him closely.

"Hello Astoria, i'm Harry Potter and this is my bond mate Hermione Granger. My other bond mate is your sister Daphne."

Astoria blinked in surprise, and then looked to see her sister looking over at her. She then turned to Harry.

"So you're not only married to my sister but Hermione as well?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry for the embarrassment with the hat, I had no clue that when I placed Daphne under protection, then it would stretch to you too. I feel rather guilty taking your choice away."

Astoria titled her head to the side in confusion. "I'm happy you intervened the hat was going to put me in Slytherin. Last thing I want is to be anywhere near Draco and his goons. According to Daphne the whole house is rotten to the core. I just wish you could get my sister out of there."

Harry smiled. "Well i'm sure she won't be in there much longer, after all Hermione as just mentioned that as a married Lord, then I have right to request a marriage suite. I will try see if I can get one with a spare room as well, so that you can stay in it with us. Would you like that?"

Astoria face broke out in a huge smile. "That would be very nice Harry. I can see by some of the faces of the other lions that there not happy with me being here, and might bully me."

Harry wondered what Astoria was talking about he then looked up and just as Astoria had said half the table was glaring at him. Harry shook his head and turned back to Astoria.

"It doesn't matter what they think. As long as you are under my protection they can't do anything."

Astoria smiled and then turned to the main stage to see the headmaster standing up. She looked and saw Harry was frowning at him and wondered why.

"Firstly I would like to say a big welcome to everyone. Last year was not one of our good years and hopefully this year will turn out better. I would like to welcome all the new first years to Hogwarts, and hope you enjoy your time here. Also please note that if you have any concerns then you can go to your house prefects or your head of house, who will be pleased to assist you. I would also like to inform you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, also all prank items are banned from Hogwarts. For the complete list of items you can see our caretaker Mr Filch. Now I am aware of what happened on the train, and must inform you that the Dementor will be patrolling the school as well. However the ministry and promised me that there appearance will not interfere with any of your daily activities and will only patrol the ground at night. Next I would like to introduce you to two new members of staff who have agreed to teach at our prestige school. These are professor Lupin who as agreed to teach Defence against the Dark arts, and our very own grounds keeper Hagrid as agreed to teach care of magical creatures, as the previous professor as decided to retire. Now I only have one thing to say. Let the feast begin."

Harry turned to see the table fill with food, he dished up a plate for Hermione and then a plate for Astoria before getting something for himself. He took a quick glance down the table and noticed Woods was walking towards him. Harry sighed. He had decided that he wasn't going to be playing Quidditch this year, as he wanted to knuckle down with his studies, something he had ignored in the previous two years.

"Harry just to let you know practice start on Monday evening."

Harry placed his fork down and turned to his Quidditch captain. "Actually Wood, I wish to withdraw from the team. I realised that my studies are more important them some silly game. So you will have to find another seeker."

The great hall fell silent, Harry heard the faint cheering of the other house tables and carried on eating his dinner. He looked up to see Wood just standing there with his mouth open. Harry sighed.

"If thats all Wood then please could you leave me to eat in peace."

he watched Wood walk back to his seat and sit down. He noticed he was in a heated conversation with the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He turned to see Hermione smiling at him.

"What. I meant what I said. I wish to concentrate with my studies this year. Besides I have a habit of getting injured on the Quidditch pitch and i spend most of my time in the hospital wing. A place that I wish to avoid this year.

**Later that evening**

Harry, Daphne and Hermione were following professor McGonagall towards the headmaster office. The three of them leaving the great hall had not gone unnoticed and already the rumour mill was in full swing. Harry had told Astoria to wait in the common room as if he had his way she would be staying with them in their marriage quarters. They approached the gargoyle which guarded the stairs to the headmaster office. Harry listened as his head of house gave the password and watched the gargoyle leap aside, they all then climbed the stairs as they began to revolve upwards. Harry watched McGonagall knock on the door then lead them in. he had quick look around the room, not much had changed since his last year except in a glass case behind the headmaster desk was the sword of Gryffindor gleaming in the candle light. He noticed the old fool was just feeding Fawkes.

"Huh Lord Potter, I am pleased you and your lovely ladies could join me this evening. Thank you for bringing them Minerva, and now if you would like to return to your duties."

Harry wasn't going to have that. He wanted a witness, after all he didn't trust the old fool. "Actually sir I request professor McGonagall to stay. As she his my head of house I wish for her to hear what you are planning to tell me."

He grinned as the old fool suddenly went from smiling to frowning. Clearly he wanted them on their own.

"Very well Minerva you may stay. Now Lord Potter I wish to ask why you left the safety of your relatives this summer knowing that you could have been in great danger."

Harry smiled. "The reason I left sir was because Vernon stupid sister decided to over step the mark by insulting my parents. In my anger I accidentally blew her up. I decided to leave because i didn't want to spend another minute around my relatives. I immediately got on the Knight bus and went straight to the Leaky cauldron, where I was met by Minister Fudge. I then stayed there until September the first when I boarded the train to Hogwarts."

Albus nodded his head. "I see, and who was it that told you to go to Gringotts?"

Harry was losing his patience very fast. Who the hell did the old fool thing he was to tell him where he could visit.

"With all due respect Sir that is fucking none of your business. You're responsible for my well being while I am at Hogwarts, what I do outside during my own free time, is my business, not yours."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "As your magical guardian, I am responsible for your safety away from Hogwarts, the Goblin are deceiving creatures who only thought is how they can squeeze more gold out of us wizards they could have told you anything."

Harry smiled. "Indeed sir, they did tell me everything. They told me how you stole money from my family account and placed in a vault under your name. They also explained how you set up a marriage contract between the Potters and Weasley, and how 50,000 galleons would be removed each year from my family vault to enforce it. They also told me about how you paid my relatives to look after me, yet I didn't see a single penny of that money. It was then they told me that as the last heir to the Potter line, I could take up the mantle of Lord potter. Something that you as my magical guardian should have told me."

Albus paced in front of his desk. "You didn't need anymore responsiblity Harry. It would have been better for me to carry on being your guardian, and for you to leave your family finances in my hands."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah right, and have you bleed me dry for the next four years, I don't think so sir. Maybe instead of my well being you should be more worried about what dementors were doing on a train full of students, any one of us could have had a soul sucked out. The fact is that you are no longer responsible for me outside of these walls, and should do your job as headmaster, after all that's what your paid to do."

Dumbledore wanted smack the little brat for his cheek. Clearly Molly had not been joking when she had told him that this Harry was going to be a force to reckon with.

"Very well Lord Potter, but do not come to me when all your investments fail, and your left with nothing. Now would you mind explaining what happened down in the great hall. When did you decide to make both Greengrass daughters your wards?"

Harry sighed. "Maybe you should find out what Malfoy as been doing in Slytherin house before you ask me that question sir. He caught me sitting with Daphne and immediately laid into her, saying she was being summoned to a house meeting tonight and if she was found guilty of the charges she would be punished. I decided to act accordingly and immediately placed her under house protection, however I had no idea her sister would be affected. Daphne then kissed me and we both found ourself in soul bond, however we both felt it was not complete and had a hunch that someone was missing. I decided to kiss Hermione to see if she was that something missing, and it turned out she was. Daphne then kissed Hermione and the soul bond was completed. Which reminds me due to our circumstances I wish for a marriage quarters to be set up. Also I request one with a spare room so that I can look after my other ward Astoria.

Dumbledore growled and turned away from the brat. He had not told them but while he had been talking to them, he had tried to break into each of their minds to see what else he could find out. However each of them had shields that he had never seen before, and he couldn't get one single thought from either of them. He was also angry that Harry had requested separate quarters, this would make spying on him much more difficult. However He knew his hands were tied as Harry had every right to ask for such accommodation.

"Very well Lord Potter. Minerva will show you to your new quarters. I also permit for Miss Greengrass to stay there too as after all she is your ward now and you are responsible for her. Hopefully we can have a more grown up conversation later in the year when you decide to grow up a little."

Harry gritted his teeth, he so wanted to kick the old goats head in, but knew his time would come eventually. he left the office and followed Professor McGonagall who took them up to the seventh floor. Harry thought they were heading for the room of requirements when they suddenly came to the tapestry opposite the hidden doors. Harry's eyes then widened as he watched the tapestry roll itself up revealing a suit of armour.

"Lance i have four for the marriage quarters please."

Harry watched the armour spring to life, before moving to the side to reveal a small alcove that suddenly began to open up revealing a wooden door. he looked to see his head of house turn to him.

"You will need a password Lord Potter, once you have decided just say it to Lance and then he can allow you entry. Now if you excuse me i still have the other first years to address. Good night."

Harry stopped quickly shouted. "Professor could you bring Astoria here after you have finished the address please."

Minerva turned to Harry and nodded. She then made her way toward the Gryffindor common room leaving the three teens to come up with a password.

"Well what should the password be?"

Hermione bit her lip, as she thought of a good password. "Well it has to be something that only us four would know. maybe something muggle related how about Pizza Hut."

Harry looked at Hermione "Pizza hut are you being serious."

Hermione nodded. "Very its only know to muggles really and their are not that many muggle borns in Hogwarts, it would keep the likes of Weasley and Draco from finding our quarters."

Harry nodded. "Ok then, is that ok with you Daphne?"

Daphne nodded. "That's cool with me, but Harry i noticed you kept looking across at that wall, is there something your not telling us."

Harry grinned. "Well i guess you would find out eventually. Its the entrance to the room of requirements. Basically you walk in front of it three times, imagining a room filled with whatever you need. if you do it correctly then a door will appear leading into a room designed to cater for your every thoughts. In our fifth year i used it to teach a group of student defence. However i have much better idea for its use this year. Girls how would you like to help plan a third year party."

Hermione blinked "A what?"

Harry sighed. "Well i want us to have some fun this year, and seeing how this school doesn't do school dances and social get togethers, i was thinking of throwing a few parties, you know a place where all the houses can mix and mingle, let their hair down for a few hours."

Daphne eyes sparkled. "Oh Harry that's a wonderful idea. Too long has the houses been divided. maybe some unity for once would do us all some good."

Harry nodded. "Then its settled. Will get some invites written up and have them delivered to all the houses. Let the year of Fun begin."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is the next update to Grey is better. Hope you enjoy it. Note when my computer was repaired all my files were wiped so please bare with me on the other updates.**

**Harry's Suite**

Harry opened his eyes. Again he had been visited by Jenny in his dreams. Harry wondered what his wives would think, if they actually found out that he was having an affair with his Grim reaper. Harry was also wondering if Jenny's boss knew what she was doing. He was pulled from his thoughts by a door opening. Harry had decided that he would have the sofa while his two wives shared the master bedroom. Although they were married, he thought they were all still too young to take part in anything physically. This had not gone down well with either Hermione or Daphne, but in the end they had accepted his word. His eyes were now trailing towards the opening door, where he could see Astoria standing their in her nightie, her long blonde hair falling around her face, he noticed she was blushing and averting her eyes from him. Harry wondered what had made her do that, it was then his eyes widened and he noticed he was just in his boxers. Quickly he grabbed the quilt to cover himself.

"Sorry about that Astoria, I completely forgot you had the downstairs room."

Astoria turned towards Harry still blushing. "Its fine My Lord, I've just never seen a boy in his boxers before, it took me by surprise that was all."

Harry nodded and watched Astoria close her door, his attention then turned to the stairs where he could see both Hermione and Daphne fighting to see who could get downstairs first. Harry sighed, when were they going to learn, that he loved both of them. He opened his arms to see both girls dive into them, he then hugged them both, before giving them a morning kiss each.

"Morning my lovely angels, how did you both sleep?"

It was Hermione who answered. "I slept very well Harry, although I did have to push Daphne over to her side a few times. Apart from that I had a good sleep."

Daphne eyes glowed. "You're one to talk, I couldn't get to sleep with you snoring, never have I known a girl to snore so loudly."

Harry seeing the possibility of a fight starting, decided to intervene quickly. "Right well lets say we all go down to breakfast. Astoria are you ready?"

Harry looked to see Astoria's door open, and watched as Astoria walked out dressed in her new uniform. It reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts. Once everyone was ready, Harry led them all down to the great hall. They had just got to the bottom of the grand staircase, when they were stopped by Ron and a group of other Gryffindors.

"There he is guys, Gryffindor very own traitor, and look he has even got the bookworm hanging off his arm, and what's this not only one snake but two."

Harry's eyes flashed. He let go of his wives and stood face to face with the smirking red head. "For your information Weasel, Astoria is a Gryffindor, the hat sorted her there last night. Has for Daphne, well not all snakes are bad Ron, just a select few who follow a certain blonde ferret, who will remain nameless. Now if you don't mind, we would like to get down to the great hall for breakfast, before you. After all if we allowed you in the great hall first, then there might not be anything left to eat."

This comment seemed to cause all the other students around them to laugh.

Ron looked around at his fellow lions laughing. This not how he had planned it. He had hoped to turn Gryffindor against Harry, and take his place as leader of Gryffindor, now though he found himself being made fun of. He gritted his teeth before walking away towards the great hall. He heard Harry shout.

"Quickly everyone, to the great hall, before the red head garbage bin consumes all the food in Hogwarts."

Headmaster Office.

Albus Dumbledore, sat behind his desk, looking over a number of old books. He was desperate to find a way to break Harry's soul bond. So far all the books he had read, were useless. He had raided the restricted section last night, in hope of finding something he could use. Potions were certainly out of the question, spells were also not an option, even his favourite of obliviating was out of the question. Dumbledore wondered where it had all gone wrong, his chance of being the only light lord to have defeated two dark Lords was slipping away from him. He needed to act fast before all was lost.

Great Hall

Harry was causing quite a scene in the great hall, he had decided to sit down next to Daphne, at the Slytherin table, much to the annoyance of Malfoy and his supposed godfather professor Snape. Harry still couldn't believe the greasy hair bat was his godfather. However it wasn't the fact that he was sitting at the table that had grabbed everyone attention, it was the fact he was serving Daphne her breakfast, he noticed Daphne giving him a strange look, one of surprise more then anything. Once he had dished up Daphne breakfast, he left and joined his own house table, where he again started doing the same for Hermione. Again he noticed everyone looking at him. He suddenly saw Neville Longbottom lean into his ear.

"Harry what are you doing? Your a Lord if anything Hermione should be serving you your breakfast. That is why everyone is looking at you, in our world a Lord is waited on, not the other way round."

Harry's eyes flashed, was the wizarding world that backwards, Harry had no intention of making Daphne and Hermione serve him. In his eyes they were all equals. Harry swore he would do everything in his power to see the laws changed, and maybe to have the wizarding world catch up a little with the times. After all he was getting fed up of using a quill and parchment, when he could go into the muggle world and buy a pen and a A4 writing pad. His work would be watch neater and easier to read.

"I don't care if that is what everyone is use to too Neville. My wives and myself are equals, no one his higher, specially because of our gender, but thank you for explaining it to me."

Neville sighed then left to go back to his seat, leaving Harry and Hermione to their breakfast. Once breakfast had finished, Harry found his head of house handing him his timetable. He frowned as he looked down on it. He removed a quill from his bag and immediately crossed out Divinations and care of magical creatures. He then handed the timetable back to his head of house, much to her amazement.

"Lord Potter, what is the meaning of this? You have to take at least two extra classes this year. True I never received your reply informing me of the classes you wished to take, but the headmaster said that you would be interested in the lessons I had mapped out for you."

Harry smirked. "Did he now, well with all due respect professor, what good is divinations, for one who is not a seer, its just a class to goof off in. Maybe the old Harry would have taken it, but I want to go down a different path. So if you could arrange it, I would like to take ancient runes, and Arithemacy."

Minerva again was stand, those two classes were mainly for those who exceeded in academic learning, something she was sure that Harry would struggle with, going on his work from his last two years. Still she admired his courage in wanting to push himself and immediately made the changes. She then handed him back the timetable.

"There you are Lord Potter, I have made the changes. I warn you though, those two classes a very difficult and feel you might struggle in both."

Harry nodded in understanding, he watched his head of house leave their table. He smirked to himself, boy was she and his other professor's in for a surprise. He turned to see a smiling Hermione, clearly she was happy that he was finally taking his studying seriously.

Harry, Daphne and Hermione made their way towards their first class of the new terms, however when they had got to the classroom, they noticed a note on the door, telling them that their lesson would take place in the school staff room. Harry of course had been expecting this, after all in the last time line, when he had been faced with a boggart it turned into a dementor, Harry knew what he would see now, and he immediately shook the thought from his head. He would make sure he was at the back of the line this time.

The lesson seemed to go exactly how it had in the previous time-line. Neville had again came face to face with Professor Snape, Ron found himself facing a huge spider again. Harry was surprised to see Hermione biggest fear was still failure, he was going to make sure he did all he could to make her see that studying wasn't everything. Finally it came for Daphne to face her fear. Harry wasn't surprised to see the boggart separate and form into two figures. One made the whole class scream as Lord Voldemort appeared, standing over what was him dead. He noticed Lupin immediately stepped in front of the boggart and again it turned into a moon. Once the lesson was over Harry immediately comforted Daphne along with Hermione. They had a little time before their next class and decided a nice walk in the grounds would do them both good.

However their little walk was interrupted a three dementor floating towards them. Harry sighed so much for not being allowed on school grounds during the day. He immediately withdrew his wand and forced them all into a full retreat. He then heard the bell signalling their next class was about to start. All three quickly made their way down to the dungeons, where the lined up outside Professor Snape's classroom. Harry noticed several of the Slytherin were glaring at Daphne. Harry was happy that she no longer had to stay in the snake pit. He was pulled from his thoughts by the classroom door slamming open.

"Inside all of you."

Harry walked into the classroom. Both him and his two wives took up the front bench, this again got a few raised eyebrows, especially from their professor.

"Miss Greengrass, may I ask why you are sitting next to Potter and Granger?"

It was Harry who decided to answer though. "Actually professor, due to both Daphne and Hermione being my wives, we decided that we should sit together."

Severus growled at the cheek of the brat, just like his father thinking he was better then everyone else.

"That's twenty points from Gryffindor Potter, for your cheek."

Harry smirked. "That's Lord Potter professor, and don't you forget it."

Snape growled, and spun on his heels causing his cloak to whip around him. He then waked towards his desk, and used his wand to point at the board.

"The potion you will be making today, is cure for uncommon poisons. This antidote is extremely affective against those poisons that you would not normally come across. Now all the ingredients you need are in the store cupboard. You exactly one hour."

Harry immediately got to work by collecting all the ingredients, needed. He left Hermione and Daphne to set up their work station. Funny enough Snape had not mentioned anything about the three working together, Harry thought this was most odd, especially when everyone else were working in pairs. He bought everything back to the table immediately began to chop everything. An hour seemed to fly by and soon Harry found himself bottling up a sample and handing to professor Snape. He smiled as he watched Snape sneer

"Clearly working with Miss Greengrass, as finally allowed you to hand me something that is acceptable for change Lord Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth as he walked back to his work station and began to pack up. Was it to much to ask for a simple good job Potter, or well done Potter. Once he had everything packed up he and his girl left the dungeon and made their way towards the great hall for lunch. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was sitting at the teacher desk having his dinner. He stormed right up to the table.

"Professor Dumbledore, could you please explain why I had to defend myself from three dementors this morning. I thought they were not allowed on the grounds during the day, yet I was forced to defend myself and my wives from their attacks."

The little confrontation had not gone unnoticed and now everyone was looking at Harry and professor Dumbledore wondering what would happen.

"Lord Potter, I was informed by the Ministry that Sirius Black had been spotted on the grounds, and that the three dementors were sent to investigate. I can assure you they meant no harm to you or your wives."

Harry smirked. "Oh i'm sure they didn't professor, that's why the three were floating towards us ready to attack us. You were just lucky that it was me who they had chosen to attack, had it been one of the first years, or a student who couldn't defend themselves from their attacks, then you would be looking a soul-less student on your hands."

Dumbledore growled. The Potter brat was showing him up in front of the whole school. No doubt he had planned all this. Dumbledore decided to play along, after all his chance would come eventually. Curiously thought he was wondering how Harry had defended himself, after all the only spell capable of defeating a dementor was the patronus charm, magic way behind the skills of a third year. This needed investigating.

Lord Potter until Black is caught, we have no choice but to allow dementors to go about their duties, now if you excuse me, I need to get back to something most important. Good day Lord Potter."

Albus immediately left the great hall leaving Harry just standing there. He muttered under his breath

"Well if your going to do fuck all about it, then maybe it's time someone else did your job for you."

Harry immediately began to pen a letter to Madame Bones. After all the Hogsmead trip was this week and maybe he could meet her and show her the real traitor of the Potters. At the same time it would free his godfather and force the dementors to leave the school grounds. Once he had finished he whistled to smiled as Hedwig landed in front of him. He immediately tied the letter to her leg and watched her fly out one of the windows. He then heard the bell signalling lunch was over and that it was time for his next class.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: here is Chapter eight. Hope you enjoy it  
**

**Hogwarts**

Harry and his girls were just waiting to be signed out, so that they could go to Hogsmeade. Harry had received a letter from the Amelia Bones stating that she was interested in meeting him today. They were to meet at the Three broomsticks, Harry had already shrunk the cage carrying Peter, and it was safely in his pocket. They had just got the front of the line, when Harry heard the old fool speak.

"Huh Lord Potter, Just where do you think your going? Only students who have had their permission slips signed by their parents or Guardian, also my I enquire why you have Miss Greengrass with you, after all she is only a first year and is prohibited from leaving the school."

Harry gritted his teeth, the nerve of the old fool. It seemed he had forgotten that Harry was now an adult within their world and didn't need a permission slip, as for Astoria, Harry had spoken to her father and mother, who were pleased that he had taken her under house protection, the last think he was going to do was leave his charge alone, especially when her own house hadn't exactly made her feel welcome.

"With all due respect headmaster, you have forgotten that I am considered an adult in the wizarding world now, meaning I don't need any permission slip, as for Astoria, she is my charge and I don't trust anyone in this school except those who are with me. After all sir you paid Ron to spy on me, what's to say that you don't have having people watching me. I have a letter here from Lord Greengrass, stating that he is happy for me to carry on looking after Astoria as my ward. So as my ward I want her where I can protect her, and that is with me. So if you don't mind with have a village to explore."

Dumbledore growled, the brat was ruining everything, he had hoped that he would have been able to keep Harry within the castle, that way he could keep an eye on him. Dumbledore knew Harry must have been meeting someone, the only problem was who. For now though he decided to back off.

"Very well Lord Potter, just to let you know, if anything happens to Miss Greengrass it is on your head."

**Hogsmeade**

Harry kissed his two girls goodbye, he then led Astoria towards the Three Broomstick, he wished that he could allow Astoria to go off with her sister and Hermione, but it was just too risky. He opened the door to the pub, and stepped in. He noticed Amelia sitting in one of the booths, he walked up to the bar, he really needed a private room so that they were not overheard.

"Excuse me how, much is to hire a room for an hour or so."

The bar owner blinked, she then noticed the Robes and rings and immediately bowed. "2 Galleons for an hour My Lord."

Harry nodded, then removed a few coins from his pocket, he gave the bar owner 4 galleons as he was not sure on how long the meeting would be. He then walked over to Amelia.

"Excuse me Madame Bones, I have just hired a private room, the nature of what I want to discuss is not exactly something I can speak about here. Would you follow me please."

Amelia blinked then got out of the booth and followed Harry and Astoria into one of the rooms. Once inside she was amazed to see the young lord ward the room, with wards she had never seen before. She took a seat at the table in the middle of the room and removed a note pad.

"Well I must say Lord Potter, I was rather shocked to read your letter, especially regarding the attack on the Hogwarts Express. The other half of your letter was rather cryptic so I decided that meeting you would be the best options in finding out exactly what you meant."

Harry pulled a chair out for Astoria, he then took a seat himself. "Well before I say anymore. I need to know a few things. Please don't mind Astoria, she here as my ward. Due to her being a first year she has to stay with me. Now what I wanted to ask you was this. Was you aware that Dementors were suppose to search the Hogwarts express for the supposed escaped convict Sirius Black."

Amelia eyes hardened. "No I wasn't informed, but due to my position in the Ministry, I should have been the first to know. It seems the Minister own under secretary gave the order for the search to take place, a woman called Madame Umbridge."

Harry growled at the name, he still checked the back of his hand now and again, to make sure that I must not lie, wasn't still etched into his skin. He noticed Amelia confusion and decided to move on would be the best option.

"Well they searched the train, for some reason they were drawn towards me. Over the summer I was able to go through several of my parents journal, in one of them was instruction on how to defend yourself against a Dementor, so I did just that. However had it been someone else who was attacked then it could have been very costly indeed. Anyway carrying on with the Dementor attacks, I had to fend of three of them from the school grounds. The headmaster told us at the opening feast that they would only patrol at night, however this was 10 in the morning. When I confronted Dumbledore about it, he seemed not too worried, if that doesn't worry a headmaster I don't know what does. So seeing he was going to be no help I decided to come directly to you."

Amelia nodded. "Well I am glad you did, had you not then I would not have known about the search or the attacks at the school, however something tells me that the dementors are not the only thing that is troubling you."

Harry grinned. "Just what I expect from an officer of the law, yes the other reason is regarding Sirius Black, you see I know his innocent. Your reports mentioned that he killed a dozen muggles on a corner of a street after killing a man known as Peter Pettigrew. What I understand is all they found was a finger."

Amelia nodded. "Yes that's correct. Peter was given a Merlin first class award for trying to bring in Black, right after he betrayed your parents."

Harry placed his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the small cage. He then used his wand to un-shrink it. He placed it in the middle of the table,much to the confusion of Amelia. She noticed a huge rat was inside the cage. Harry grinned.

"Well you see the rat inside this cage is the real betrayer of my parents. He was also responsible for the death of the muggles. Notice anything unusual about its feet?"

Amelia wondered where this was going, she took a close look and noticed that one of the toes was missing, she looked at Harry confused.

"Well he is missing a toe, but I fail to see how that has anything to do with anything."

Harry smirked. "It has everything to do with it Madame Bones. Behold Peter Pettigrew."

Amelia eyes widened. "Impossible Lord Potter, Peter Pettigrew is dead, you yourself know they only found a finger... Amelia eyes suddenly widened, she looked at the missing toe and then the young Lord to see him smirking.

"I see you finally have made the connection. Feel free to perform a test if you wish, I would advice though a anti-amagus ward, just in case the rat tries to make a break for it."

Amelia nodded, she then placed various wards around the room. Once she was satisfied, she removed the rat from the cage and performed the revealing charm, just as the young lord had said the rat was a person hiding as a rat. She forced the rat into human form, and almost fell back with shock, as there curled up on the table was the supposed dead man Peter Pettigrew. She then levitated him into a chair. She made sure the he was chained before removing the status charm, as she noticed he was holding a all to familiar wand. She disarmed him then took the wand before conjuring a see through plastic bag. She then placed the wand inside. Finally she removed a vial from her pocket and poured it down Peter's throat. She noticed the young Lord had his wand trained on the man, and that he was shielding the young Greengrass daughter behind him. She then waved her wand and woke the man.

Peter immediately woke up, however when he noticed that he was chained up, and the all to familiar taste of truth serum, he knew he was in trouble. He tried to struggle and attempted to change again, however when he couldn't change he knew he was trapped. He looked around the room and cowered at the people in front of them, one had him more scared the rest.

"James,,,but how?"

Harry grinned. "Close but no award Peter. I'm Lord Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. I thought that would had been obvious especially with my eye colour being green the same as my mothers."

Peter then looked at the other person and his eyes widened. "Amelia...What are you doing here?"

Amelia growled. "What I am doing here is nothing to do with you Peter, however i'm the one asking the questions here. Did you betray the Potter's to the Dark Lord?"

Peter paled, he had no choice as the truth serum had began to take affect. "Yes I was the secret keeper and betrayed them to my master."

Amelia immediately began jotting down the answers.

"Did you kill the twelve muggles on the corner of the street when Sirius Black confronted you?"

Peter tried to fight the serum, but found it was good. "Yes, Sirius knew that it had been me who had betrayed Lily and James. I knew my only chance to escape was to frame him, for the murder of the muggles standing around us. I then severed my finger, and transformed myself into a rat and escaped down the drain."

Amelia shook her head. An innocent man had spent nearly eleven years in Azkaban for a crime he had not committed, and now he was on the run, obviously trying to proof is innocence. Something was puzzling her though, Peter had mentioned that he was the secret keeper, so someone must have performed the fidlus charm, to make him the secret keeper.

"Mr Pettigrew, who performed the charm making you the secret keeper of the Potter's hiding place?"

Harry grinned in the background, the old fool was in for it now. Two birds were about to be killed with one stone.

Peter nervously answered. "Albus Dumbledore performed the charm. He convinced Lily and James that Sirius would be too much of an obvious target and to make me the keeper instead."

Amelia eyes glowed. The old fool had known all a long, yet he had sent Sirius to Azkaban, for crimes he had not committed. The question was why? What did he have to gain by imprisoning Sirius.

Harry noticed the cogs were turning within Amelia head. Now was the time to put the final nail in the old fool coffin.

"If you are wondering why Dumbledore did it, then I can tell you. With Sirius being my godfather, in the event of my parents death, I would go with him. Dumbledore couldn't allow this you see he had been finding a way to get at my family fortune. So with Sirius in prison it would mean that Dumbledore would become my magical guardian, allowing him access to my families wealth. He would then be able to control me, when I got older. You see madame Bones, instead of being brought up in the wizarding world, I was brought up by my mum muggle sister who hated magic, I was beaten and abused for a number of years. While I suffered Dumbledore was bleeding me dry, he also created a marriage contract between myself and Gineva Weasley. The contract stated that in the event of my death then the Weasley family would receive half, while the other half would be given to him. My question is this Madame Bones, why would Dumbledore add such terms unless he knew that I wasn't going to survive whatever it is I am supposed to die from."

Amelia herself was puzzled by the question. If she wanted answers then she needed to get Dumbledore in for questioning. Maybe more would be revealed, well the first thing was to get a pardon issued for Sirius, with the evidence from the interview, and the actual traitor in person, then the Ministry wouldn't be able to deny a pardon. She left the room leaving Harry alone with Peter. Now that Amelia had left, he was intending to ask his own questions.

"Well Peter it's just you and me. I am sure Madame Bones is now getting back up so that you can be taken to the Ministry. Let say though, if you think for one minute I am going to allow you to sent to Azkaban you have another thing coming. I'm planning to use my power to make sure you receive the kiss. Your dark lord won't be able to free you then."

Peter eyes widened, he suddenly wet himself at the evil grin Harry was giving him.

"That's right Peter, like you I know that Voldemort is not truly dead, and that he will be back. Here's the kicker though, I intend to make sure you and your other little death eater chums, are not around when he does return. Giving me the opportunity to finish him off for good."

Peter never got a chance to reply. Amelia stepped into the room flanked by two auror's. Harry smiled as he watched Peter dragged out of the room, once he had been removed from the room, he noticed Amelia look straight at him.

"I will be in touch Lord Potter, and don't worry, I will do everything I can to get Dumbledore in for questioning as well. With the evidence I have, I can say that Sirius will be pardoned by this time tomorrow. Well good day Lord Potter."

Harry bowed in return. "Thank you Madame Bones, I will give you a copy of the memories from my childhood, so that you can see that I wasn't lying."

Harry then placed his wand to his forehead, before pulling several memories from his head and placing them in a vial, he then handed it to Amelia, who placed the vial in her pocket. Once Amelia had left Harry turned to Astoria.

"Well Tori, that took less then time then I thought. How about we explore the town a little, if you want anything then just ask and I will buy it for you. It's the least I can do for you sitting through this meeting for so long."

Astoria broke into a huge smile, before dragging Harry out of the pub and into the various stores. Harry was wondering what he had gotten himself into it.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. At present i have lost my muse for Heir of Pendragon, but hopefully i will have it back soon. King of Dementor is already in the works. Also those who were reading my God of Heroes story, can now read the first 14 chapters on adultfanfiction under my penname ace1984  
**

**Headmaster office**

Dumbledore was frowning behind his desk. One of his contact had just informed that Harry had entered a private room with Amelia Bones. His contact had attempted to listen on what was said, only to find the room had been warded. According to his contact, the brat was in there for a hour before Amelia left and then went to the fire place and called the Ministry. After that three aurors had stepped out of the fireplace and followed her into the room. They had only been in their a few minutes when he had seen the auror's walk out with someone in shackles. His contact however couldn't tell who the man was.

Dumbledore from his desk. He needed to know who that man was, and what had he done. What puzzled him was his contact had mentioned that only the brat, his ward and Amelia had entered the room, so where did this fourth person come from? He suddenly found his fireplace glowing and the Minister's head appearing.

"Dumbledore, you're needed at the Ministry. Amelia has just bought someone in to the Ministry, who was supposedly dead."

Albus eyes widened at that, Peter Pettigrew had supposedly been killed by Black and in the fight he had also killed 12 muggles. Of course Albus knew the real story, but he saw the event as a perfect way to get Black out the way, leaving him a clear path to Harry. Dumbledore was also aware that Severus had been made Harry's godfather as well, and had immediately removed the information from his pawns memory. After all if it was one thing Dumbledore hated, it was a minion with free will. Now though things could turn real nasty, especially if Peter has already been questioned. He turned back to the minister.

"Very well Cornelius I will be there shortly."

**Ministry Of Magic.**

Fudge sat behind his desk, looking down at the interview that had taken place at the Three broomsticks, it seems the mass murderer Sirius black was in fact innocent of everything. Now he was being forced by Amelia to sign a pardon. Fudge looked to see his fire place turn green and Albus Dumbledore stepping out.

"Albus thank you for coming. I'm in a extremely difficult situation here. This is the interview that was conducted while at the Three Broomstick, by Amelia Bones."

Fudge then made a copy before handing one over to Dumbledore. He saw the old wizards eye narrow as he read down the page. After getting to the bottom he noticed Dumbledore glare at him across the table.

"Who else has seen this interview Cornelius?"

Fudge sighed, before leaning back in his chair. "Well apart from you and me, Amelia and Lord Potter are the only one's who have seen it. Potter of course was present at the interview, according to Amelia Pettigrew had been hiding within your walls as a students pet rat. Some how Lord Potter came across the rat and knew that it was someone hiding in disguise. He then showed Amelia in a meeting she had arranged with the young Lord. The fact that you are mentioned as knowing that Black was not the secret keeper, puts me in a difficult situation. After all it was you who helped imprison him in the first place. You and Crouch Snr."

Dumbledore could see where this was going, The Minister had summoned him to the Ministry under false pretences determined to have him arrested and questioned. Dumbledore had to admire Amelia's cunning in putting this little plan together.

"And let me guess, Amelia is in this room with us now, along with several auror planning to arrest me and question me?"

Fudge pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his brow. He knew this was going to be a bad idea, this wasn't some average wizard they were dealing with, this was Albus Dumbledore, chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, not to mention his other honours.

"Albus we must know why you sentenced Lord Black to time in Azkaban, when you knew he was innocent, also a number of other things have been bought up regarding Lord Potter's welfare while you were his magical guardian. Amelia has shown me several memories of the young Lord, and right at this moment one of our Ministry official have contacted the muggle police department. they are doing their own investigation, we need to do ours and find out why you saw fit for one, had the Potter will sealed, Two why you saw it fit to have the saviour of our world placed in the care of muggles, and thirdly, why you saw it fit to start helping yourself to the Potter's wealth, not to mention the illegal marriage contract you created, Yes Dumbledore, Gringott has passed everything on to us. It's time to come clean Albus."

Albus growled. "You would take Goblin word over mine, the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, not to mention the only person to have taken down a Dark lord in the last century."

Amelia could see where this was going, Dumbledore was using this little speech as a distraction, she noticed him slip his hand into his pocket, she immediately fired a stunner at him, only for him to vanish after shouting

"Secret Location!"

Amelia removed her cloak, she then turned to the minister. "if that doesn't say guilty, I don't know what does. I told you we should have warded the room with anti portkey wards, now we will never know his plan."

Fudge pulled a sheet of parchment in front of him, he then signed it and sealed it. "This is Lord Black Pardon. Inform the Prophet that he was innocent and is now fully pardoned by the Ministry. Also have all dementors recalled from Hogwarts, I still have no idea why I agreed to that plan in the first place."

Amelia nodded. "Nice to see you actually doing your job for once Minister. Instead of using others to hide behind. My advice ignore everything that pink toad tells you, carry on listening to her and you will find yourself out of office before long."

Fudge growled. "You forget who you're addressing Amelia. I admit I have made several mistake in the past, but that still gives you no right to insult me, after all I am still your boss and you work for me, and don't you foget it. Now if you excuse me I have several other meeting this afternoon, good day Amelia."

Amelia sighed, she honestly thought Fudge was changing, she walked out of the office, before sendind a memo to one of her seniour auror's, she herself had a much more pressing engagement, how to tell the young lord that the old fool had escaped.

**Great Hall**

Minerva looked around nervously, Dumbledore had not appeared for the evening feast and now she had four very grumpy tables all waiting for their evening meal. Normally Albus would address the school before starting the feast. She had spent all afternoon looking for him, she could everyone was getting hungry and decided they had waited long enough.

"I apologise for the delay, but it seems Professor Dumbledore will not be joining us tonight. So without further ado, please enjoy your meal." Soon as the word meal had left her lips the great hall doors swung open. Minerva noticed a very angry looking Amelia Bones making her way towards her.

"Madame Bones, I wasn't aware you were visiting us tonight, is there anything I can help you with?"

Amelia cast a privacy bubble around her and Minerva, so no one else could listen in. "Professor McGonagall, I need to speak to you and Lord Potter urgently, it's about the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva eyes widened. "Missing? I had no idea, I assumed he had left for one of his Wizengamot meetings and was running late."

Amelia growled. "Well I can't say much until we have Lord Potter with us, but what I can say is I doubt that Dumbledore will be back any time soon. He was summoned to the Ministry to undergo questioning about several things, however before we could apprehend him he used a port-key to escape."

Minerva nodded. "I see, well we about to have our evening meal, could the meeting wait till afterwards?"

Amelia nodded. "I will be waiting by the stone gargoyle." She then cancelled the ward and walked out fo the great hall."

Minerva sighed, so that was why Dumbledore was missing, he had gone on the run to avoid questioning. She turned to her house table.

"Lord Potter, could you and ladies, please join me in the headmaster office after the feast."

**After the Feast**

Harry led his girls and Astoria towards the stone gargoyle, where he saw Madame Bones standing there. He noticed she seemed very agitated about something. Harry could tell this by the way she was walking back and forth.

"Good Evening Madame Bones, it's nice to see you again. May I introduce, my two wives Daphne and Hermione. At present they don't have a last name, however I am hoping once I have discussed it with my Godfather then they will have their own titles."

Madame Bones eyes widened, knew that the young Lord had taken over head duties for his house, but she wasn't aware that he was married.

"Excuse me Lord Potter? Did I hear right? You are married to both these girls?."

Harry nodded. "Yes Madame Bones you did, you see the three of us are bonded by a three-way soul-bond. We only discovered the bond on our way to Hogwarts."

Amelia blinked in surprise. "Well congratulation to all three of you. I wish Minerva would hurry up, I have other things that need doing."

Harry wondered why Amelia wanted to talk to him, he figured seeing that Dumbleodore had been absent all afternoon, then it had to be something to so with him, but what?. He pulled from his thoughts by is head of house walking towards them.

"Forgive me for being late, but I had to take care of a few things. Now shall we go up?"

Everyone nodded and watched as Minerva gave the password allowing the gargoyle to jump aside and for the stairs to revolve upwards. Everyone followed Minerva into the headmaster office. Harry noticed many of the old headmasters were snoozing, and the sudden appearance of all these people in the room had alerted them. Harry then was surprised to see Fawkes still sitting on his perch. He noticed the proad phoenix bowed it's head towards him. He then looked to see his head of house taking a seat behind Albus's desk. Four chairs suddenly appeared behind all of them, forcing them to sit down.

"Now Amelia, maybe you should explain everything. You mentioned that Professor Dumbledore was called to the Ministry for questioning, and when you tried to question him, he port keyed away?"

"Harry groweled. "Bloody old fool, couldn't take that his little plan was ruined, so he decided to flee. Coward. So much for the mighty Lord of light."

Minerva was confused. "Sorry Lord Potter, I don't understand what plan?"

Harry was curious, after all Minerva had been present when they had first spoken to Dumbledore, and he had revealed everything.

"Professor, don't you remember? The first night here Dumbledore summoned us to see him, you were there."

Minerva blinked. "Lord Potter I have no clue what you are talking about? Are you ok? You want me to contact the hospital wing?"

Harry growled. "Madame Bones, if you would mind checking for obliviation signatures. I have funny feeling that she has been exposed to more then one while teaching here at Hogwarts."

Madame Bones stood up and withdrew her wand. "Minerva you mind if I run a few test. Lord Potter is convinced theat Dumbledore has obliviated you."

Minerva nodded. "Be my guest Amelia."

Amelia nodded then waved her wand over Minerva in complicated patterns, finally after a while, vapour began to appear above her head. The vapour then began to form into words and numbers. Amelia was doing her absolute best to keep her temper in check. It seems the old fool, was playing around with more then Lord Potter. She cancelled the spell.

"Well Minerva, Lord Potter hit the nail on the head. You have been obliviated a number of times, not mention you are under several loyalty spells. The last obliviation was performed a few weeks ago, my guess after you have heard everything from Lord Potter, in his meeting with Dumbledore."

Minerva fell back in her chair in shock. Dumbleodre had been using her. Goodness knows for how long. Minerva was angry but more dissapointed. That her friend could do this too her. She turned back to the rest of her guests.

"Very well then Lord Potter, maybe you should start from the beginning."

**An hour later.**

Minerva was furious, no she was beyond that. She had just heard Harry tell her everything he knew of Dumbleodre plan. The fact that he was abused by his relatives really ticked her off. Minerva could briefly remember telling Dumbledore that leaving Harry with those muggles were a bad idea. The old coot must have obliviated

her to make sure nothing could interfere with his plan. She also felt guilty that she had failed her two favourite students by allowing their son to suffer. Minerva wondered just how many other member of staff had been subject to Dumbledore's manipulation.

"Harry, i'm so sorry, I have failed you, I promised that if anything happened to your parents then I would watch out for you. I have broken that promise."

Harry felt sorry for professor McGonagall, he knew she was blaming herself, yet she wasn't to blame for anything. Dumbledore was pulling her strings like he had been pulling everyone elses.

"Professor, I don't blame you. So please don't blame yourself."

"Minerva wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Thank you Lord Potter, it's amazing after everything you have been through that you have still stayed on the path of the light..."

Harry immediately interrupted. "Professor I am fed up with people splitting magic into light and dark. There is no such thing. Only intent. You say the three unforgivables are dark spells, yet you could use the impervious curse to guide someone out of a burning building, likewise you can use it to make someone walk off a cliff. Its the intent that makes it dark or light."

Minerva was speechless, after 100 years of teaching she had never heard someone explain magic like that, she wasn't the only one impressed a certain bushy haired bookworm was licking her lips. This new smart bad boy Harry was a really making her hot.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing what was going to happen now that Dumbledore was on the run. The first thing Minerva wanted to do was bring in a healer to check all the staff to see if anyone else had been oblivitiated. Harry thought this was a great idea to see just what the old fool had done to his Godfather. Once the meeting was over, Harry and his girls walked back to the suite. Once inside Astoria walked into her room then shut the door. This just left Harry and his two wives. Daphne suddenly yawned and headed towards the stairs.

"Well i'm going to call it a night. Granger you coming?"

Hermione was still feeling hot and seeing Daphne was planning to go to bed, then it would give the opportunity to spend some quality one on one time with her future husband. After all she was doing her absolute best to keep her hands off him now.

"hmm I think I might read for a bit down here. I will be up soon though."

Daphne eyes narrowed, she perfectly knew what the bookworm had planned, still she would get her chance with Harry soon and decided just to nod and climb the stairs.

(Lime Interlude Harry and Hermione.)

**A/N:Note the un-edited version for this story is posted on adultfanfiction under ace1984. The un-edited version will be up later, once I have written the lime scene.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. Further more i make no profit writing this story.**

**A/N: Bet you thought i had abandoned this one right. Wrong, just needed a little bit of inspiration. ;)**

**Hospital Wing Professor Snapes Mind**

**Wizarding Hospital**

_Severus sat outside with Sirius Remus and Peter. Lily had just been rushed into hospital. She had gone into labour a few hours ago, and now he and the rest of the marauders were waiting outside her room. Severus was pacing back and forth, if any was to see him, they would assume that it was his child being born._

"_Hey Batman, relax, Lily will be fine. James in their with her." Severus turned to look at Sirius, of course he was right._

_ James Potter was in their along with Lily Potter. Severus sighed, that could have been him by Lily side, if only he had not called her that dreaded name. Severus was still not sure what had caused him to call her it in the first place. The one action had pushed Lily firmly into James arms. Of course Severus use to be bitter about the whole thing, but he had now come to accept that James most likely was the right man for her. Severus was just pleased that he was able to safe his and Lily friendship. After all they had both been outcast in their family, who had found joy in being around each other. Severus remembered being thrilled to hear that he and Lily would both be attending Hogwarts. However those happy feeling soon evaporated when he was sorted in Slytherin and she was sorted into Gryffindor. It was almost a Romeo and Juliet story. Two people in opposite families who cared for each other, but were surrounded by other members who hated each other. However Severus and Lily had not allowed the great divide to ruin their friendship which had pleased Severus to no end. The trouble only started in his third year, when one of Lily house mates started to take an interest in her, and had become jealous of his and Lily friendship. This boy was of course James Potter and he and his group made Severus life unbearable for the rest of his school year. It was finally in his sixth year that things came to ahead. Severus was being bullied by James and his group once more, however Lily had decided to try help him. Severus closed his eyes as he recalled those five seconds that had changed everything between the two of them. _

"_I don't need your help Mudblood. I can take care of myself!" Severus still had no clue why he had said those words, but the damage was done, Lily never spoke to him again. It was only when they had left Hogwarts that the hatchet was finally buried. James and his group had apologised for everything and Lily had finally forgiven him._

"_Wahh Wahh" Severus was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the cries of a child coming from Lily's room. The door flew open and an exhausted looking James Potter screamed at the top of his lungs. "He's here. Harry is finally here."_

_Severus and the rest of those waiting outside pushed past James into the room. Severus stood still and smiled as Lily held what look like a bundle of blankets in her arms. Severus could see Lily red hair was a mess and that she was totally exhausted. However he had never seen her smile so much. Severus noticed James brushed past him and stood by the side of Lily and held her hand._

"_Now that Harry is finally here. Lily and I have an announcement to make. We thought that it would be only fair if each of us chose a God parent for Harry. So Sirius will you come here please."_

_Severus watched Sirius step forward, and say the oath binding him to Harry as his Godfather. Once the oath was sealed Sirius stepped back. Severus noticed Lily look and smile at him. "Severus I chose you as Harry other Godfather. Come say hello to your new Godson."_

_Severus stood there speechless. Lily had chosen him to be little Harry's Godfather, Severus had been certain it would have been Remus or Peter. Never in a million years did he think Lily would choose him. Severus stepped forward and then he too swore the oath making jim legally Harry's Godfather. Lily then gave him and small kiss on the check, before handing him Harry, so that the bond could finally be sealed. Severus looked down with tears in his eyes as he held Harry. He leaned down kiss the top of his head gently finally sealing the bond between a Godfather and his Godson._

_Dream scape switch_

_Severus found himself pacing back and forth in his family home, as Albus Dumbledore stood before him. "Sorry you want me too do what now? Have you completely lost your mind Albus."_

_Dumbledore just sat on the sofa calmly. He had come here to ask Severus to do him a favour. "Severus we need to know what Voldemort is planning. Now that Peter has joined his ranks, there is no telling what he will tell Voldemort."_

_Severus eyes glared at the old fool now sitting on his sofa. It was the fools fault in the first place, for making Peter the secret keeper. Severus knew the rat couldn't be trusted, he had started to separate himself from the rest of them after the birth of Harry. "So because of your mistake, you want me to join Voldemort ranks and spy for the order. The answer is no Dumbledore. This is your mess you clean it up."_

_Dumbledore sighed before removing his wand. "I am sorry Severus, but you leave me no choice. Obliviate!"_

_Scene change_

_Severus stood in crowd filled with black robed figures. Each of them was wearing a silver mask. They were all stood around the throne of their master who was now standing in front of them._

"_My Fellow Minions. Our good friend Peter here has given us the location of the blood traitor James Potter. Tonight I intend to visit there hiding place and send a message to Dumbledore and his bird club, by killing the entire family. This is our world and we will not be stopped!"_

_Everyone cheered, and watched their master get ready to complete his task. Of course only his inner circle knew the real reason why he was targeting the Potters. It was the child he was after, a child mentioned in a prophecy that one of his spy had overheard. Severus quietly approached his Lord._

"_My Lord, Please spare Lily's life. Do what you want with James and the brat, but please do not kill her."_

_Voldemort turned to look into the face of Severus. "Does the Mudblood really mean that much to you Severus. Why would you want to soil your blood with the likes of her. There are many pure blood witches in our ranks. Why is this Lily so special?_

_Severus himself wasn't sure what was making him want to save his friend. She had left him for that Bloody Potter, but still something was nagging in the back of his mind , that no he had do everything to try save Lily. "She was my friend, we grew up together. The only reason we grew apart was because of Bloody Potter. I know with him out of the way, I can turn Lily to our ways. After all she is a very gifted witch."_

_Voldemort paused in thought. "Very well Severus, since you have been so loyal, I will grant this one request. I will not kill Lily Potter and you can have her to do as you wish."_

_End of dream Scape_

Severus woke up, in a frenzy looking around. He then fell back onto his pillow. It had all been a dream or had it. Severus failed to noticed that someone was sitting by his beside. "Hello Professor, how are you feeling?"

Severus eye snapped to his bedside, where Harry was watching him. Severus suddenly broke down in tears. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, the old fool forced me to follow his will. I know that now. He forced me to join Voldemort ranks, and planted the memories of hatred I had for your father and mother back into my mind. Most importantly though he wiped the one memory that I truly should never had forgotten."

Harry sighed, before he finished Severus sentence. "I know professor, my parents made you my Godfather, and I know you now are feeling guilty at how you have treated me these last two years. However it wasn't your fault. You were the old fools puppet like everyone else in this wing right now."

Severus noticed Harry gestured for him to look around the hospital wing. Nearly every bed was full with a professor, some were still asleep, others were sitting up rubbing the back of there heads in confusion. Severus eyes widened. "You mean I wasn't the only one he was using?"

Harry shook his head. "No his strings were attached to every single one of you. I am just glad that the healer could restore your memories and remove all the spells the old fool placed on you. Anyway, I will allow you to rest, and if you want to talk later then I will be more then happy too." Just had Harry was about to leave, Severus grabbed his arm. "Harry I am so Sorry for everything."

Harry smiled at his Godfather, it seems Jenny hadn't been pulling his leg. "There nothing to be sorry for Professor." With that Harry hugged his Godfather, he noticed Severus seize up for the moment before returning the hug.

**Outside Hospital Wing**

Daphne and Hermione stood looking through the small window. Both were happy that Severus finally remembered who he was. Daphne sighed before turning to Hermione. "Okay, Granger spill, I want to know everything that happened last night, and don't give me any bull about you were just reading."

Hermione smiled and Blushed. "If you are asking if we went all the way, then the answer is no. However we did do a bit of exploring. But that was it, I assure you. Harry has already said he doesn't want to loose his virginity until at least fourth year and I am happy to wait."

Daphne narrowed her eyes, she wasn't certain if Hermione was telling the truth, however she decided that she would give her the benefit of the doubt. "So what was it like?"

Hermione looked at Daphne confused. "Sorry I don't understand. What are you referring too?" Hermione had a good idea what Daphne was referring to, but she wanted to be certain.

Daphne sighed, "You know, his, how was it." Daphne cheeks were tinted red as she tried to describe the lower part of her Harry anatomy."

Hermione giggled. "Oh Greengrass, well if you must now, he just right for a boy of his age. Not to big or not too small. In fact I would say it was perfect for both of us."

The two girls were interrupted from this discussion by Harry coming through the door. Harry noticed the both Hermione and Daphne was just standing there looking everywhere but at him. Harry wasn't sure what they had been talking about, but decided he didn't really care. After all it wasn't his business in the first place. "Come on you too, or we will be late for class."

**One Hour Later**

Harry and his girls left Ancient Runes. Harry was happy that he had chose this class over Divinations, at least he was learning something useful, instead of being told, he was going to die every time. They made there way down to the great hall where Harry spotted Professor McGonagall was arguing with someone dressed in a white jump suit who looked like he hadn't shaved for years.

"Look Minerva, I am free man. Please I want to see my Godson." Harry immediately knew who the man was and run towards the commotion. He tried to squeeze past the headmistress to get to Sirius but found it was no good.

"Minerva was doing her best to restrain Black from entering the school. She herself knew he was innocent, but she wasn't going to allow him into the school, especially the way he was dressed. Just then she noticed the air around her began to get cold. "Impossible I thought they had all been recalled."

Harry wondered what his headmistress was talking about, until he himself could feel the air starting to chill around him. He held his head as the screams filled his head once more. He then noticed five Dementors were gliding towards his Godfather and the headmistress. Harry growled, ignoring the screams he raised his wand and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Expecto Patronum!"

Just like on the train, Harry's stag erupted from his wand and charged at the Dementors who were now screeching in panic as his stag kept them from their prize. Soon the Dementor had taken all they could handle and glided away from the school.

"Prongs!" Harry turned to see Sirius was looking at the now spectral stag that was standing by him. Harry smiled and allowed the stag to vanish, he turned to his Godfather. "Hello Sirius" However the happy reunion was soon interrupted by Remus charging towards Sirius.

"I'll kill you traitor. How could you betray Lily and James." Harry could see things were going to turn nasty and quickly froze Remus from moving. He knew it was against school rules to use spells against teachers, but he needed to stop Remus before did some real damage."

"Professor please. Sirius never betrayed my parents. He has been given a Pardon by the Ministry, it was all over the prophet this morning, I am surprised you didn't read it."

Remus looked at Harry, before growling. "I wouldn't wipe my backside with that paper. I never read the prophet, its always full of lies and bias opinions."

Harry sighed. "Well had you read it, then you would have found out that I managed to apprehend Peter Pettigrew."

Remus eyes widened. "Impossible, Peter is dead because he killed him." Harry just shook his head, it seems they had forgotten one professor who needed his head testing.

Professor, Peter is very much alive. He framed Sirius by cutting off his finger and then escaping down a nearby drain, leaving Sirius at the mercy of the aurors who had arrived on the scene. In fact Peter has been hiding in these walls for the last five odd years. As a pet rat of my ex friend Ron Weasley. This summer I learnt a few things and one of them was the fact that Peter was the secret keeper, not Sirius, I also remembered reading in my fathers journal how you were all illegal animagus. Peter taking the form of the rat. I learnt over the summer what had happened all those years ago. I learnt that Sirius was my Godfather and that he could never betray me or my parents because of the oath he took when I was a baby. I am surprised you forgot that actually. However it was while watching Ron's rat that I noticed one of its toes was missing, so I decided to follow up on a hunch. I trapped the rat. I arranged a meeting with Amelia Bones. Who confirmed my hunch by revealing that the rat was someone in disguise and that person was Peter Pettigrew, who is now being held at the Ministry awaiting his trial."

Harry could see Remus had finally calmed down, however Harry decided to stun him much to the surprise of all who had gathered around them now. Harry turned to see Minerva and Sirius just looking at him speechless. Harry sighed. "Professor I thing it might be a good idea for the healers to have a look at Professor Lupin. Who know what the old fool has done to his poor mind."

Minerva nodding in approval. She then turned to Sirius. "Now Black, I suggest you go away and get yourself cleaned up a little. Then you may return and see Harry."

Sirius lowered his head, he turned to Harry. "Harry I am really sorry for everything I have done, and hope that now I am a free man, then you will give me the opportunity to make it up to you."

Harry walked up to Sirius and hugged him. "Go get yourself cleaned up you old dog. Don't worry I will be here when you get back. We have a lot of catching up to do. Plus I have to special people I would like you to meet later.

Sirius hugged Harry back, and then broke the hug still holding on to Harry. "Its a deal Pup."

**A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Please review.**


End file.
